Secret Lovers
by DontCryCraft6473
Summary: Peter and Wade have to keep their relationship a secret since Peter is underage. Tony, Steve, Thor and Bruce get suspicious and want to protect their little boy from the nest.
1. Our Little Secret

**Hey guys! I thought that since I only have one fanfic that is mature why not balance it out with some fluff! :) Comment and favourite if you liked it! :)**

Peter's Pov:

I wake up from my sleep to see bright skies and white fluffy clouds forming cute animals in the daylight sky. I rub my eyes as I lay up on my bed, the sun hit my face. I could smell breakfast being cooked by pops, the smell of pancakes fills my lungs. I stand up from my bed and walk over to my calendar.

 _Oh shit. My heat is due tomorrow. Fucking dammit!_

I rush to the kitchen in hopes to see Tony there, but was greeted by Steve in a pink aprin.

"Hey pops! Ughhhh have you seen Dad anywhere? It's about my heat."

I felt embarrassed about it. I never really prepare myself for my heats, last time I almost got raped by another alpha. Tony and Steve were so angry at me for not keeping track of them, they also killed the guy who tried to rape me. That was fun.

"He is in the lobby sweety. I know about it."

He gave me a sympathetic look. He was always kind and sweet when it came to my heat. Tony was an omega, he is sooooooooooooooooooo funny about me not keeping track it gives him grey hairs. Tony is more the man in the house even tho he is an omega and Steve is an alpha. It kinda makes me wonder if its the other way around.

"Thanks pops." I gave him hug. I walk to the lobby to find Tony shouting on the phone with some big company that tries to one up him all the time. He closes his phone and looks at me. He just fucking knew it.

"You forgot didn't you."

Fucking guessed it.

"It's tomorrow? Your heat? Peter you need to keep track of these things! SOMEONE COULD HURT YOU AGAIN!" Here comes the shit storm.

 **"OMGWHATTHEFLIPPINGHELLISWRONGWITHYOUCAN'TYOUSEETHATSOMEONERANDOMALPHAWILLHURTYOUANDDEFLOWERYOURASSUNTILYOUFUCKINGBLEEDYOUHAVENOREPECTFORYOURSHITOHMYFUCKINGJESUSSHITFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!"**

I legit just sat there like :/ Jesus Tony fuck...

"Dad I'm sorry I just need the pills and I'll be okay. I wont be going to school tomorrow and stay in my room." I grab his shoulders, looking into his eyes staring into his soul praying he would stop.

He hugs me. Kisses my forehead and holds my cheeks.

"Peter. I love you. You need to be safe." His hands go threw my hair as he kisses my forehead.

"Okay. I love you too , Dad." I kiss his cheek and walk back to the kitchen. Steve gave me a concerning look.

"I heard it all." Steve flipped another pancake and gave me a smirk.

"Yeah he was just being Tony. It's okay tho." I sat at the table and ate my food. I walk to my bedroom and dressed myself in my school clothes.

I walk around my room gavering my books and thoughts. Worrying about the little things of today then I get a knock on my door. Steve appeared at the door frame looking a little serious business.

"Peter. Just to warn you that Tony is due for a heart in about a weeks time." He has a serious face on. Tony gets really bad during his heats like out of control! He goes completely out of character and goes really fucking horny. Steve has to 'help' him every single moment of it, sometimes Steve just leaves toys inside of him just so he could take a break.

"Oh, so ummmm I'll be at Ned's then when it happens." I was shaking at the thought, Ned is an alpha, he doesn't know that I am an omega. Everyone thinks I am an alpha, I didn't want to be seen as weak or pathetic. I wanted to be strong and amazing, since my name is Peter Roger-Stark everyone has the highest standard of me.

I hate that.

"Good boy. I'll be in touch when it happens. Also don't do drugs or sex."

Jesus fucking- where the flipping hell did that come from?

"What the shi-"

"Language."

:/ what the fuck Steve...

"Yeah I'll go now." He fades into the hall as I collect my thoughts and head for the elevator.

"Be a good boy Peter and if I find out otherwise-"

I gave a small chuckle. I smile at them, thanking the world for them.

"I know!" The elevator closed its doors and I stand in the elevator alone.

I wonder what will happen today...

I walk out of the elevator once the doors opened. I strudel through the door and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

I could feel the air go through my lungs and feel my heart pump. Walking down the street to the train, watching the people pass by.

It's always so boring, nothing ever happens on mornings like these. I am always protected by my dads, so I am always safe. At night I go on patrols behind their back, so that always fills my day with some excitement at least.

"Hey Peter!" My best friend Ned was waiting for me. I smile at him and gave him a hug.

"Hey Ned! Tony is being a beoytch!" I laugh.

He chuckles to my comment on Tony. Ned was always a great friend. We walk inside the train and began talking about Star Wars.

When we arrived Ned and I went to our lockers continuing our random conversations when Flash came up to me and sniffed me.

"Uggghhhhh Flash what the fucking hell?" I felt really uncomfortable and a little worried.

My heat is tomorrow. Can he smell it? Does he know?

"You smell lovely Peter~" His disgusting (trying to be seducing ) voicey breath, looming into my ear. He came onto me, Ned caught on and pushed Flash off. Ned was good with picking up on things like these.

"Flash get your own omega!" Ned stood in front of me, protecting me. I felt weak, pathetic and completely humiliated.

"Okay gaylord." Flash along with his friends laugh it off and go to homeroom.

Ned grabs me and looks straight into my soul.

"How could you not tell me about this?" Of corse he would be upset. I lied to him about myself for years, he seemed to be almost crying. His almost tears made me feel sick and awful.

"Ned, I didn't want you to know about it because I was ashamed!" Tears were forming in my eyes. I felt so suck and fucking ashamed. Ned grabbed my shoulders and looked into my soul.

"Peter do you know how many times you could of been seriously hurt or in danger! You're my best friend! I can't let them hurt you!" He argued.

Something did happen last month, its not worth telling him that tho. Tony and Steve saved me, nothing bad actually happened but he was close tho.

"Ned-d please just listen to me!"

Ned pushes me away with tears in his eyes.

"What else did you lie about?"

I saw him turn his back to me, I hear his footsteps fading away from me. I didn't want him to find out this way? I never wanted him to know anything.

I slump my way into homeroom already feeling like crap. I felt horrible, I have a sick feeling that maybe, just maybe. I got my heat date... wrong...

 ** _*After the hell of school back in the lovely comfy house or STARK*_**

The night was coming on. I may as well do my daily night patrols since I am completely fucked over by the amount of work and stress I have over Ned. My heat isn't due for another 6 hours or so I have plenty of time.

I grab my suit dad made me and swing out of the building. It was a gorious night, the wind brushing against my face, the cold chilling air that gives everbody goose bumps.

I saved a couple of robberies and break-ins. Also a couple of assaults, helped a lady and she gave me a cheerio. Yay.

It was about 2:00a.m now, my heat is due in 3 hours. Shit I should just go home now before I get it. I stand up and walked to the edge of the roof, swung from building to building trying to get home fast.

I should be more prepared. Yeah I should...

Then a hit of pain and warmth hits my stomach. I clench my stomach in pain as I do my web brakes and I fall on an apartment roof.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I cry out in pain.

 **OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT OHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT**

It's coming, I can feel the pain and erection. The sweat flowing from my body, I could feel the smell of desperation for my pain frolicking through the air. I tried to get up and move but I was to weak, I just need my dads now. Somebody help me now!

"Hey Spidey are you okay?" A deep mysterious voice occurred.

What? Who is this voice?

"H-Help me p-p-p-please! It's my-" He came so close to my face.

"Oh baby boy I'll bring you to your daddies okay~"

I feel his strong muscular arms scope me up. My sweat was socking the suit, he chuckled when I let out a yelp when he jumped off the building. He was so fast and strong. I loved the feeling of his arms around me, I wanted to touch myself of his being in my sight.

"Mmmmmmm ahhh~!" I scream from my erection of pain, but I came across as a orgasm.

"Ha! You make me laugh Petey." I felt his amazing hot breath on my neck. AHHHH! It made me feel so good!

"Hey-y what's your name?" I only just managed to stutter out in my heat stage.

"Deadpool, but that would be a wired ass name for you to jack off to so call me Wade." He chuckled at his own joke. He got up to my window by miracle and placed me on my bed. I feel the heat really kick in now.

"Wade. Please don't tell anybody about this. My dads will."

He half lifts my mask, exposing my lips. He leans in and kisses my cheek.

"See you baby boy... this would be our little secret." His warm breath made me almost cum. I watch his hot body leave my room. He was gone.

Our little secret.

 _Damn..._


	2. Falling Secretly in Love With a Stranger

****Hey Guys! Legit so excited about this series and having so much fun. Something's gotta Give is gonna take awhile since I am on a writers block plus I am re-editing some chapters because they suck, someone pointed it out so I will be fixing them. I thought maybe Peter will run away with Wade... Ha lol never mind EnJoY this lovey little chapter! Plus once I get further on this story I'll re-edit some chapters. :)****

 ** **Peter's Pov:****

My heat was finally over. Thank fucking god. It was a nightmare, I swear half the time I was paranoid and scared for what had happened but also... thinking about Wade. His deep voice whispering into my ear, his hot breath on my skin. He didn't take advantage of me, which surprised me. Any alpha would 100% mate with me, he was an alpha. I could tell, his scent was strong. It made me feel... special...

I sat up from my bed and got prepared for school. I am so behind of school work, Ned is still mad at me for sure. My dads are questioning me being Spider-man... they found out about it last night, about my secret night potrols because of the news saying..

 ** **BREAKING NEWS!****

 _Spider-man was seen being carried by_  
 _an unknown superhero back to the_  
 _Avengers tower. Severl witnesses say_  
 _that it was a 'hero' named DEADPOOL._  
 _An anti-hero who murders a-lot of people_  
 _and has recently been with the... blah_  
 _blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah_

Basically a whole bunch of shit on Wade and people saying could I be an omega or a fertile omega which are rare. I am no way a fertile omega those are really rare! Anyways they were so unhappy about it. How the fuck did they even get that conclusion?

Sure I may have been soaked or moaning the whole fucking time but I could of been dropped in the ocean and been in pain! Ah well, let the news talk.

Tony and Steve were not happy at all. I'm grounded after Tony's heat. Yay...

"Peter it's time for priso- I mean school!" I hear my dad shouting across the penthouse.

I swear to Jesus he said prison... I fucking swear...

"Be down there in a second." I got dressed.

I rush down the hall way, I hug my dads and head of to the elevator. I can feel their eyes staring daggers into my back. Shivers went down my spine.

"Bye." I said with a little tremble from all the silent pressure. When the door closes, I lean against the elevator.

"Hey Peter!" A happy and cherriy voice randomly came out from above. I got a huge fright, it was FUCKING WADE!?

"AHHHHH! Wade?" I saw Wade on the elevator roof, legs and arms on the wall.

HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID HE GET HERE? WHAT IS HE DOING HERE? AND WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS HE-

He jumped down from the roof and pinned me against the wall. My heart pounds in my chest. His sexy muscles, his hot breathe...

"Hey there sexy~~" Wade licks my neck and grabs my waist.

"Wade...I need to get to school..." I feel shivers down my spin as I could feel the same breath on me as that night.

WHY THE FUCKING HELL AREN'T I YELLING AT HIM RIGHT NOW? but...

I feel this bond between us. I want him so bad. I want to scream out of fear and shock since he just came down from the roof of the elevator. I should be questioning this.

He pressed his hips against mine making me excited. I feel the pressure in my cock against his. It felt amazing. I couldn't help myself.

"Wade... suck my neck.." I moan as he sucks hard on my neck. He hit a spot that made me moan so loud it made his dick stick up harder.

How can he grow that big?!

My heart jumped and I felt desperate. I needed him so bad right now. I don't even know him well but I felt I was his. I felt like I belonged to him.

"Your moans make me excited Petey~" His hips thrust against mine, rubbing his dick against mine.

It felt amazing. He sure knows how to please an omega. I felt I was _his_ omega.

He moves his hands up and down my butt squeezing it when he had the chance. I tried to lean in to kiss him but he pulls away.

"Sorry to cut it short but you have school and I have a job." He places a kiss on my cheek and then the doors open.

My heart was punding against my cheast, I felt this feeling in my veins that I couldnt resist. I was shocked and pleased at the same time. I wanted to get to know him more.

I want to be his.

I came to reality and Wade was gone. I sigh, walked out of the building heading to school. A prison cell for young kids with dreams all alike until some evil teacher distroyes them all.

I went over to Ned, he was talking with some other nerds. I stopped in my tracks as he gave me a dirty look. I wasn't suprised he was angry, but suprised that he would replace me like this.

"Hey Ned?"

"Peter." Ned spat angrily.

I stand there awkwardly, he knows my secret. That I am Spider-man and an omega. He might end up telling everyone. Then he'll really put me in danger.

I back away awkwardly and gave him a half smile then walked off. I scramble to my locker got everything out and head to home room. Trying not to cry, for the fact I lost my best friend.

 _ ** **AFTER SCHOOL****_

I walk through the doors and were met by two angry dads. Tony was in a complete mift, Steve looked worried.

"Um Peter there is something we need to discuss." Steve spoke up.

"Yeah?" I pretended not to know what he was going to say. I knew it was about the nightly patrols. I am surprised that they didn't find out sooner it would be on the internet, news paper and twitter!

Tony could tel that I was trying to play innocent. He would not have any of it.

"Stop playing bullshit Peter James Roger-Stark!"

You know the moment where parents call you by your full name. It's one of those...

"You know that you're band from Spider-man ever since that assault until further notice! Why would you put yourself at this higher risk?"

Tony raised his hand up to slap me but stopped.

"Tony please let's just calm down a bit and think about this." Pops went to Tony's side, kissing his neck.

Then out of know where. 3 days early.

Dad began to sweat, I could tell that... it was his heat...

"Ugh pops I think that dad's heat is starting!"

Steve sprung into action, picking Tony up and rushing into the bedroom.

"Peter go to Neds NOW!"

I ran into the elevator door before getting in due to the rush. The reason we get panicked over this since our type of family is the type where if one goes into heat the rest can go into heat randomly. ****(I made this up by the way... I know right! It's bad.)****

I stumble into the elevator clumsily trying to press the right button. I just manage to press the ground floor and fall backwards onto a person.

I scream in fear. Who the fuck is this?

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

I was lifted up bridal style. I found his eyes, I slowly began to ease.

"Wade!" I flung my arms around him, like a desperate slut.

"Hey there baby-boy! I see you're exited!"

I knew I was safe with Wade. Wait.. what the fuck is wrong with me I don't even know him! But... there is something about him... I just might fall in love with a stranger...

"Wade..."


	3. Secret Relastionships

**Hey guys! FUck yeah I know two chapters in a row! WOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I know you guys love this fanfic soooo please comment and follow/ favourite this story to show your affections!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Peters Pov:**

I open my eyes to see myself in a random apartment. Based on the events of last night with dad and all, I must be in Wade's apartment. I look around more to see Wade in a pink apron cooking pancakes.

"Making chocolate chip ones. Would you like some baby-boy?" Wade gave a wink.

I giggled in response to his flirting. It was cute and forwardly flirtatious.

"I would love some!" I chirp up off the couch and head over to Wade.

I looked closer to his apron and I realised that he was naked and the writing said 'Coming for you baby-boy~' His skin was really fucked up but it turned me on.

I blush a bit. My heart pounds against my chest and my cheeks flush with red.

"Soooooo~! Someone is a little red~" Wade teased while flipping a pancake.

His ass poked out a little bit when he bent over. I could tell he did it purposely so I could check him out. Damn he has a nice ass...

"Somebody's hungry~" Wade placed a pancake on my plate. He was very sexual in doing so, he licked his lips, strut towards my face and gave a kiss. Wade turned around, heading to his bedroom door.

"Eat up while I get changed!" he cheerfully chirped.

I watch him strut to his bedroom, watching his bare ass. When he shuts his door I look at my breakfast. He was damn pretty good, I taste the warm chocolate inside the pancake. I feel the warmth and love that was put into this one single pancake.

One bite after another feeling every single part of the pancake, I swear every little choc-chip I bite I gave out a moan. I slowly take the last bite left of Wades delicious chocolate chip pancakes, moaning loudly as the taste sucks into my tongue. I swallow the last chunk of the pancake, feeling the pancake orgasm away.

Wow, that was a fucking great pancake. Better then Pops...

"Oooh! Peter~!" I hear Wade call from his room.

I got up and began to walk over to his room.

"Come in here please~!"

OH dear... what the fuck is he going to make me see. I want to know though... I need to...

I walk inside his bedroom to see Wade in normal clothes. I sigh in relief.

Thank God he wasn't naked, that would have been awkward. Possibly fun...

"So what did you want Wade?" I feel heat raising to my head. I am nervous.

"So you're Tony Roger-Starks son?" Wade leaned against the bed post, showing me to sit on the bed.

"Ugh kind of, Tony and Steve somehow magically placed birth their sperm into one female omega egg to create me. Since you know, only fertile male omegas can give birth apart from females."

Wade gave me a look. A real WTF kind of look.

"What the fucking hell does that mean? That shit is hella confusing! Right reader?"

Who the fuck is he talking to? Pffft. Never mind. He's always so weird.

"Oh so okay. You're not a fertile one then? I'm an alpha by the way." Wade shook my hand for some awkward reason.

"No. So I can't get pregnant. Also may I ask? Why are you asking me these questions?"

He sits down beside me, holds my hand brings it up to his mouth and kisses it.

"I wish to be your soulmate." With those words I feel my heart race against my chest. My breathing became heavy and my skin was sweating.

"Peter James Rodger-Stark. For the past few months maybe a year I have been stalking you."

What the fuck...

"Yes, stalking. I've been watching you every day at school, when you are on night patrols. I made sure you were safe all the time to protect you. I swore to myself, that I'll meet you one day and become your mate."

My heart stopped. He loves me? I've only just meet the guy and he has been stalking me for a whole fucking year!

"Wade...I-I've on just meet you! I kind of barely know you!" I felt guilty saying it, but I know it was a truth. Wade grabbed both my wrists, pulling me closer to his face. Inches away from his lips.

"Then I'll get to know you. Even if it takes another year. I'll always be by your side." His breath brushed my lips. There were warm.

"So let's talk Petey. I'll start. When did you find out that you're an omega?"

I think for a moment. Wade let go of my wrists and gave me some space.

"When I was 12. An older man almost..." Tears form in my eyes. I can't believe this was the first thing I tell him.

He pulled me into a hug. I slightly sob into his shoulder. He kisses my neck.

"It was scary way to be introduced that way. But, want to know how I became Spider-man?"

Wade enjoyed my story of the old Peter Roger-Stark becoming the legend Spider-man, I told Wade about everything about me. He reviled some shit about himself that was disturbing but comforting.

We ended up laying on the bed looking up to the ceiling. Talking about our life stories, experiences, dreams...

Wade suddenly got up, I copy his action and turned to face him.

"Wade? Is something the matter?" I quickly rush over to his side and hold his hand.

"Peter... about my offer..."

"Wade... when I first met you. I wanted you. There was something about you that I knew I would follow you for the rest of my life. Even though we've only met a couple of days ago, I love you." When I said 'I love you' to Wade, I squeezed his hand.

Wade pushes me onto the bed, gets on top of me and pins my arms down.

"W-Wade?" I was slightly shocked on Wade's sudden actions. Wade came so close to my face, his lips were on mine.

"Please Peter... Let me show you how much I love you..." He whispered into my lips as I nod.

Wade kissed me.

It was just like the chocolate chip cookie pancakes but sweeter, his lips were warm and soft just like I imagined. His hands were moving up and down my body, onto my backside squeezing every few seconds, making me yelp to deepen the kiss. My arms move to his back, my nails digging into him.

Wade growls in pleasure when he felt my dick arose. His hips move to my arose, I moan into his mouth feeling his tongue go into my mouth. I wrap my legs around his hips as he increases his movement. Wades tongue explores my mouth, he removes his tongue and whispers.

"Can I bite you? Claim you as my mate?" Wade kisses my cheek.

"Yes Wade. I'll be your mate." He smiles and kisses my lips again with full passion and love.

He positions his mouth above my neck and bites down. I feel his teeth enter my skin, I feel the love bite forming in my blood and skin.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~! Wade~!" I scream his name hoping people know that he is mine and I am his. Wade finishes the bite and thrusts harder against my dick.

I moan loudly to his movements. He chuckles a little bit.

"Damn Petey your sensitive~" Wade continues to kiss my lips, gentle at first then got deeper and more passionate per kiss. I feel his nice soft lips move across my jawline, going down my neck to my chest.

"Wade. I'm underage..."

Wade moves himself off of me and sat down placing my head on his lap.

"We can always talk about those things Peter. You know that I love you right."

He strokes my hair, flawlessly picks me up and places me onto his lap. I stretch as he places his hand on my upper thigh.

"I can't believe this is happening!" I smile into his chest.

I really couldn't believe that Wade was mine. All Mine!

 _Back at the Roger-Stark house hold_

 **Steve's Pov:**

"Ahhhhhhhhhh~! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Tony moans.

I was sitting in the bathroom cleaning myself from all of Tony's cum and my own, while Tony had stick up his ass.

Literately...

I pick up the phone to call Peter, but it went into voicemail... What the fuck is going on? Peter always picks up the phone... no matter what...

I dile Ned's number, hoping that at least Ned will pick up.

"Mr Roger-Stark?" Finally someone picked up!

"Hey Ned is Peter there? Can I talk to him, its important." Ned was always an honest boy, clean records, straight A student. A parents favourite child.

"Sorry Mr. Roger-Stark, Peter isn't here. At the moment we're not friends anymore. Sorry sir."

My heart dropped.

"Peter isn't with you? Have you heard him anywhere else this evening?" I raised my voice a little in fear, worrying about our son.

Could he be in danger? With other friends? But Peter told me he is going to Ned's... he said it!

"Well have you read the news papers? He could be with Dead-"

I snap.

"Don't say that devils name!"

I hung up the phone and sat down on the floor.

Shit! Oh my dear thor... where could he be...


	4. My Older Secret Boyfriend (Soulmate)

**Hey! I know another brilliant chapter! This one is a little longer than the others, about 1000 words longer but that should be okay for you guys to read! Announcing that I have just gotten glasses so the editing will be a lot better! YAYYAYYAYYAYYYAYAYYA!**  
 **I don't now if you guys want me to explain the Alpha-Beta-OmegaVerse to you or the way I have protraid it or not. Peter does explain it randomly every now and again but that would be really confusing and random and I don't want to guys to open a billion tabs to work out the fuck is going on so I'll write a thing that I'll move to the begging to explain and shit. Comment of you would like that or not! :)**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Peters Pov:**

Wet kisses were placed on my cheek, waking me up. I open my eyes, just to see my beautiful handsome boyfriend. Sleeping beside me, peacefully. I was snuggling up to him with his big muscular arms around my tiny waist. The warm sensation warming up my body. Keeping me safe from the big bad world.

"Hey handsome." I peck his lips. Feeling his warm, soft mouth.

Wade opens his eyes, moving his arms to my ass, squeezing it. I yelp in shock but was cut off by his tongue down my throat.

"Mmmmmmmm~" I moan to his sudden move, his tongue felt so good inside my mouth. I feel his claim all over the inside my mouth, my tongue dancing with his, together. Moaning and kissing like the world has disappeared.

"Wa-Wade~" My voice just slipped through his deep passionate kisses.

"Baby boy~Mmmmmmmmm your mouth feels gooooooood~" Wade got on top of me, grinding on my dick, arousing me. Holding my arms down while my back arches in pleasure, feeling him on me.

"Ahhhhhh~ Wade~!" My cries of pleasure made Wade grind faster.

"Imagine this everyday~ Peter~"

When he moaned my name, my hips thrust against him, synchronising the rhythm. I drown myself in my own moans, thrusting and kissing my beloved boyfriend.

"Want some pancakes?" Wade just randomly stopped grinding me and was inches away from my face grinning with an evil glare.

Wade the fuck? That's so random…. Who the fuck asks about pancakes during a session like this? Jesus Wade you're so weird.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhh sure..." I am confused as fuck.

But he doesn't get off me which confuses me even more. I stare into his eyes getting lost in them. Damn he does have beautiful eyes, I wish I could just stare at them all day.

"Peter~" Wades lips were barely touching mine, he was teasing me. My heart beat increased, I was getting nervous, why the fuck did he stop? Was something the matter? Was I not good?

His mouth opened to speak.

"Please be my soulmate. I know that you're underage and the fucking son of Tin man and captain country but I ask you this now. Be mine. I know that this is all too fast and I might be a complete stranger to you, I love you!"

I kiss his lips. My heart bounced with joy!

"Wade, I love you. Ever since I first met you, you were all I could ever think about. During my heat I thought about you! Only YOU! I don't know why but I think... I believe that we're soulmates."

He smiles.

Wade got off me and then lifted me off the bed and carried me bridal style to the kitchen. We were making out as Wade carried me, he sat me down on the sofa and cuddled up next to me.

Digging his nose into my neck, berrying his head into my shoulder. Placing his hand on my upper thigh rubbing it up and down.

"Want to talk about our sex life?" Wade randomly sprung out while kissing my neck, sucking on my collar bone.

I went bright red, my cheeks flush with pink. My heart just fucking dropped again. God he gives me an emotional exercise every fucking second!

"Peter." He gets off me and knelled in front of me.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to talk about this and your heats, your parents, our secret 'hero' lives!"

I don't like talking about my heats because I am embarrassed about them. I know there are more female omegas than men, it just weird me out sometimes.

"Ugh well..." I look down at the floor, trying to avoid his eyes.

"Peter. Talk to me." Wade lifted my face with his hand. Our eyes meet.

"I'm just embarrassed about it all." I blush a bit.

A kiss was planted on my lips. A soft quick kiss.

"Peter. I love you. Nothing will ever change that, you don't have to be embarrassed about this. Tin man and Captain would have had this chat together at some point, it'll just be you and me. Not them."

I really do believe Wade when he told me this. I admire the care and thought he put into this. He is truly caring, and really weird.

"You're right Wade." I peck his lips.

"Thank you." I smiled.

 **Steve's Pov:**

Tony's heat is coming to an end soon and quick, I could just feel it inside him. I need to find Peter, I have no idea where is he is, who he is with or what he is doing. He always texts me who is with and I've got NOTHING! He could be making out with some older creepy man we don't know, I need to call someone to look for Peter before it's too late.

I feel Tony falling asleep while I was thrusting from behind. I pull out and rest him on his side. Tony fell asleep, his heat is finally over. FINALLY! I quickly pull out my phone and call Bucky. The only person I could think of.

"Bucky! I need you to go and find Peter! He is missing!" I am so worried for Peter!

I can't let anything happen to him, Tony would be calling S.H.E.I.L.D and the whole fucking Avengers just to find him. I would too but I don't want to embarrass Peter f whatever he is doing in front of the Avengers.

"Steve calm down. Would he bring his phone with him?" Bucky was always cold and calm when he spoke into the phone. It was chilling.

"Yeah he would, I'm a bit busy right now with Tony so could you track him and see if he is okay?" I trust Bucky with my life. Even with Peters.

"Yeah okay Steve. I tracked his phone."

Jesus that was quick.

"He is in some apartment complex. With-"

"Just go and get him. He's probably with one of his friends."

I just hope he is safe. I know he is responsible enough.

"Okay you're sure?" Steve sounded a little concerned.

He wouldn't know who this person is if it's one of Peter's friends. Bucky never really knew Peter, he was always on missions and in therapy. They aren't that close but Peter knows that he is to be trusted.

"Yeah I don't care who it is he is with just get him home!" There was a silence.

"Okay Steve. You owe me one."

The line cut off. He'd hung up on me.

"Grrrrrrrrr..." Tony was exhausted, tired and completely out of it.

I kiss his forehead and lay down next to him placing his head on my chest. Tony cuddled up to me, I pull up the covers. Falling asleep next to my husband.

 **Peters Pov:**

Wade and I had talked about a lot of things I mean a lot! My heat, sex, future, my parents... We decided that we wouldn't tell anybody about our relationship since I am under-aged and quite you know, well known as Peter ROGER-STARK. It would cause a lot of controversy with the Avengers and media. I don't want Wade to get a bad name like PEDOPHILE so yeah.

"Wade I think Tony's heat could be over, I need to go home." I kiss his burnt cheek.

We were on the couch cuddling and making out while watching some movies. He was a little hurt that I had to leave but he understands. He seemed sad.

"But I don't want you too~" Wade wines as I slowly get up from the couch. He grabbed me from behind and pulled me onto his lap. Spreading my legs, sucking my neck until it was leaving small marks blood dripping from the wound.

"Ahhhhhh! Wade please! Ahhhhhh~"

With his strength he sprung me around with my face facing him. Biting and sucking on all parts showing skin on my neck, rubbing his hands up and down my back side squeezing, groping me. I moan his name over and over again, he stopped and looked at me in my eyes. Getting lost in them, licking his lips.

"Peter." Wade kisses my soft wet lips.

"I'll miss you." He kisses me again.

I cup his face pulling him in, giving a small gentile kiss.

"I promise we'll see each other again." I got up and collected my things. Wade helped me and he showed me to the door.

Wade cups my face and kisses me. Tonguing me, I put my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Then I hear someone out the front door. I panic and quickly ended the kiss. Wade gave me a look of confusion.

"What is it baby boy?" He holds me around my waist.

"Wade, I think it could Steve. I need to hide." He picks me up and moves me into his bedroom, placing me onto the bed. He gets on top of me, pins me down.

"I'll get rid of him. Okay?" Wades smirk gave me a worrying vibe.

"Don't hurt him, okay?" I kiss his cheek.

Wade sighs in annoyance. He gave me nod and walked out of the room. I got up and pecked out of the small crack in between the door and wall.

I see Wade open the door and see my biggest fear. Bucky (James) Barnes. Oh fucking shit! Wade might die! Oh well no he has healing powers so I guess he can't. Wade should be okay, for a while.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! HoW aRe you? I'm Wade!" His intro made me laugh a bit, oh typical Wade. Being the weird cute self.

"Where's Peter Roger-Stark?" Bucky was always cold, I don't know him well since he scares the living shit out of me.

"I'm sorry the kid left 10 minutes ago. BuT wE cOuLd HaNg OuT?!"

Bucky stared into his soul, I see his eyes twitch and his blood boil. I fear for myself and Wade. Jesus shit, we might die.

"Then why is his phone here then?" Bucky stood inside Wade's apartment and walked around looking for me.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOh! He might have left it here?! I'll Go ChEcK mY bEdRoOm! Stay here." Wade chirpily skipped to the bedroom, I rush to the bed and waited for him to come in.

Bucky burst through the door, grabbed me and dragged me out of the apartment. I feel my heart pump out of my chest and have a panic attack, Wade waved at me with his warm handsome smile mouthing 'Good luck!' I half smile back kind of having a panic attack being dragged by Bucky through the hallway and into the elevator.

"Peter who the fucking hell is that?"

My palms were sweating, heart was racing. He might tell Steve and Tony about Wade. I have to think of something fast.

"Oh ummmmmmmmmmm well he is just a friend at my school that I have just met."

Bucky wasn't believing one shit. He knew that it was all bullshit, you can see it in his eyes.

"Peter don't you dare fucking lie to me. I know that he is way over 15 years old!" He boomed. He does not take any bullshit... Fuck...

I feel a part of me die in fear, Bucky really fucking scares me. A LOT! I turn pale, I could feel my eyes begin to water in fear. My breathing becoming heavier, dammit what now.

"Look Bucky, it's none of your business. He offered to take care of me for a few days while Ned kicked me out during Tony's heat. He didn't touch me or anything inappropriate to me, so there is nothing to worry about. Wade is a good lovely person."

How the fuck did I do that?! I never speak up like that. BUCKY IS GOING TO KILL ME!

"Alright kid Jesus take a chill pill. Wade Wilson is not a criminal or an evil human that S.H.E.I.L.D is worried about. At least he isn't Deadpool, then you're screwed."

A silence fell through the room. S.H.E.I.L.D doesn't know that Wade is Deadpool... oh damn good job Wade! I might as well act dumb to his name to cover up a little bit.

"Who's Deadpool?"

"Someone who your fathers are going to tell you about since he did save you from your heat once and are worried about it. Believe me if they knew his identity he would be dead. Just stay away from him okay?"

He looks into my soul, my blood went a million miles an hour around my head.

"Ye-yeah of ummm co-coerce I will!" I nervously spoke.

The rest of the ride home from Wades was awkward and a little terrifying. I am so scared to what both Tony and Steve are going to say. We got to the building and into the elevator. I could just feel my father's blood boiling. When the elevator door opened I was hit by.

"PETERFUCKINGRODGER-STARK! WHEREHAVEYOUBEENTHISWHOLETIMEYOUCOULDOFDIEDYOUSTUPIDPIECEOFSHITFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKWHY?" Tony just started to go full ape shit on me. I stood there just taking it all in. Steve was just standing there backing up Tony.

"Peter next time tell me where you are going okay? Bucky thank you for your help. We can take it from here." Pops stood forward shutting Tony up.

From there on Bucky just vanished.

They all came and hugged me.

"I was at a different friend's house. Sorry for not telling you guys anything about Ned and me."

Tony just kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter. He sniffed me.

OH SHIT!

"You smell funny?" He stated. Steve put his hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Oh might just be his bad smell around his house. I'll go take a shower."

They both nod as I head to my room. Realising I NEVER GOT WADE'S PANCAKE!

 **Tony's Pov:**

"Steve that isn't a bad smell it's like a-a claim smell like some alpha has claimed him as his own! I'm a little worried." I lean on my husband looking for reassurance.

"Bucky said that the man was a 26 year old named Wade Wilson. No offences or dangerous things about him. Just weird and super chirpy. That's what Bucky told me, nothing to worry about."

My protective father mode just kicked in.

"A WHAT?!"

 **Hey guys! I might write another little note kinda explaining this universe a bit. It might be confusing to people who don't know the Alpha-Beta-Omega-verse type shit. So I'll organise that soon. You may leave suggestions about that and ask questions!**  
 **LEAVE FAVOURITES! :)**


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys! It's been awhile! I just like to thank the over 100 views that I have recieved on this fanfic on this site! THANKS! Always feel free to leave a comment and a favourite. ENJOY!**

 **Peters Pov:**

"PETER ROGER-STARK!"

Oh shit... I think Bucky told Tony... shit..

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WERE YOU HANGING OUT WITH A 26 YEAR OLD MAN!?"

My blood froze, I can't let Tony take Wade away from me. I need Wade, I just need him! I have no idea what I could do with out him.

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." I had no idea what to do. I'm so nervous, does he know Wade's identity? Did he figure it all out? DiD bUcKy TeLl HiM aBoUt EvErYtHiNg?!

"TELL ME NOW!"

I walk into the living room, Tony was full out on red tomato, veins popping out of his head, fists clenched up. Steve was just sitting down, giving me a sympathetic look.

"Well I-I um well I-I ugh just ummmmmmmm..." I was stuttering all over the place. He could tell I was panicking.

"PETER FUCKING ROGER-STARK TELL ME NOW!"

My blood was boiling and sweat forming in my palms. How the fuck am I going to protect our relationship? I can't leave him!

"Well Wade is a teacher at my school. A relief one. He saw how I w-was ummmmm have no where to go when you were in your heat."

Oh shit... I can see it in his eyes he doesn't believe me. He took a deep breath which made my heart clench in fear. What the fuck is going to happen now!

"Next time Peter. Just tell us. I don't feel comfortable with him being your teacher, relief or not. You won't see him again. You're our world."

...

"Tony is right. We trust your instincts and thoughts, you are intelligent, kind and the up most caring. As parents we have to step in and tell you that it wasn't your best idea."

Oh Jesus shit... how the fuck did Tony calm down so easily? HOW THE FUCK?! This can't be real, no way can he be this cool with this shit... NO FUCKING WAY?!

I just stood there just shocked and slightly in relief. I wasn't out of it yet.

"I'm sorry dad and pop. I wasn't really thinking clearly and was completely inappropriate. I was completely naive and ignorant of my actions."

I swear I am the best actor in the world. They both believe my lies so well, I can tell in their eyes. Steve stood up and walked over to me, Tony walked over and hugged me. It was a nice family hug, I know they love and care for me, but I am a responsible 15 year old. I can pick my own alpha mates. Wade is mine.

"I need to prepare for a meeting and you need to go to school! I have 50 phone calls from it. I am concerned about that school now that you tell me-"

Steve punches Tony's shoulder.

"Tony just drop it for now. We'll talk about it later." He and Tony smile at each other lovingly and kissed.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! GET A ROOM!" I giggle away to my room and prepare for school.

I pack up a few things for school and I went to the elevator, once again. I think about Wade as the elevator goes down. Thinking of what kind of a night we're gonna have together, our first time fighting crime as Spider-man and Deadpool.

I walk out of the elevator and head down the pathway to the subway. I never wanted them to drive me there since I didn't want that attention, I've got enough on my plate already.

I get on the subway and spotted MJ. I walk over to her and the look in her eye made my heart sink.

"Hey MJ, are you okay?" I tried to brush it off but... what she said next was terrifying.

"Peter, there are rumours that you're a omega and also dating an older man. So I can't be seen with you. I'm sorry. I already get picked on as it is."

She got up and moved away, to the other side of the subway.

Great, now everybody knows. Even tho it's just a rumour, it's gonna get ugly...

 _Skip to School..._

Well I was right...

 _"LOSER!"_

 _"SLUT!"_

 _"STUPID OMEGA JUST LIKE HIS DAD!"_

Fucking shit, thanks Ned. I knew I should of dropped out when I had the chance. I don't even need to go I'm already smarter then them and have an IQ of 200, I don't need this shit!

As I pack my locker, Ned was staring me down. Giving me vicious looks, scoffing at my chosen outfit.

Ned and his new group of evil nerds. (I know horrible group name) I protest against myself to go talk to him about telling everyone about me being an omega, but I hate myself for ever telling him anything so either way I lose.

The classes and lunches sucked ass. I was on my own. I didn't even go to the third lunch, I wondered myself to the library. I sat alone, surrounded by millions and millions of books.

 ** _AFTER SCHOOL:_**

Well school sucked ass. I have no friends, everyone the whole day made fun of my heats and the 'secret' relationship with Wade. Well nobody knows his name of coarse, just something somebody saw I guess.

But how?

I entered my room completely pissed by today, where I hear a knock on the window. I whip around to see Wade in his Deadpool suit.

"WHAT THE-!"

I ran over to the computer touch pad to turn off F.R.I.D.A.Y's cameras so they don't see Wade enter or be inside. I was slightly trembling from the fright that Wade had given me. I open the window and Wade crawls in. He picks me up and throws me onto the bed.

"Well somebody was inpatient to see me." I teased him, I can tell Wade is a little... excited.

"I missed you so fucking much I want to fuck the shit out of you~" Wade got on top of me ripping his mask off and began to kiss down my neck. I was aroused.

"Wade~!" I moan in his ear, making him turned on even more. Wade takes off my shirts and undoes my belt. I got a little nervous and tried to push him off.

Wade holds my arms down and grinds on me, sucking on my neck.

"Peter~ there is no reason to be scared~ trust me~" Wade moans in my ear, I felt less nervous since I do trust him, with all my heart.

I spread my legs, Wade takes off his suit pants exposing his underwear.

"We're gonna do this~?" I whispered.

He grabs my pants and rips them off me, exposing me. I might have not been wearing anything underneath ;)

"Well someone planned this~ You naughty boy~"

I spread myself open. His jaw dropped.

"Just for you daddy~"

Just as about the time I finished my sentence I hear a knock on my door. Wade covers me up... Such a gentlemen...

"Peter! We need to talk." It was Tony. Oh shit if he finds me with Wade like this he'll hurt Wade!

Wade rushed to grabbed my clothes and dressed me, I help him get his belt done and rush him under my bed. I made myself look presentable and opened the door.

Tony rushed into my room, looking around trying to find something.

"Is there something wrong dad?" He turned around, slowly.

His face looked tired and sad. I feel my heart skip a couple of beats, what's going on? What's happening?

"Peter... everyone knows your Spider-man... and an omega... Peter I'm sorry..."

My whole world shattered into bits...

Oh shit...


	6. Secret Identities

**SMUTY SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT SMUT! HAVE FUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN~!**

 **Peter's Pov:**

I felt my heart sink, break and melt into a million pieces. Everyone knows, not only that I am Spider-man, but my position... as an omega... I was completely vulnerable to the whole world...

I could feel Wade tense up from here, his fist clenching and teeth gritting. Tony looked sorry for me... he placed his hand on my shoulder. Trying to comfort me.

"We have a conference, to reveal your identity and... yeah.." He couldn't look at me in the eyes, I felt disgusted and ashamed. I have no idea how it got out so quick, I guess school was the first sign. Should of known. Should of never of gone back.

"I'm gonna go talk to some people to see if there was any connection to how this all happened... Peter everything will be okay..." Dad pulled me into a hug, kissing my forehead rubbing my back. I lean against his chest, feeling the tears fall down my face.

"I'll be fine dad." I pushed him away. I sat on the bed, feeling Wade stroke my ankles. He was always so comforting.

"Peter I-" I don't want him right now. Just... no...

"DAD JUST GET OUT!" The tears roll down my face, I was full out crying now. I couldn't control myself anymore. I was so broken...

He just stood there for awhile, looking into my sore, angry eyes. He left, he couldn't take my crying ugly face anymore.

"Wade please!" I cry his name immediately.

He shot up from under the bed and pulled me into a hug. Wade lifted me onto his lap and held me, kissing my forehead and hugging me tight.

I didn't want to be here right now. Not after all of this. I just want Wade.

"Wade... Can we go to your place? I can't face my dads right now..." I sniffled.

He stands up with me in his arms. He was so big and strong.

"Of coarse baby boy... I'll take you anywhere."

Wade used his teleportation ability to teleport to his apartment, he walked to his bedroom, laid me on the bed and cuddled with me. He pulls the covers over us, making it warmer.

"Thanks Wade..." I kiss his sweet lips. He smiles.

"No problem Petey.." Wade pulls me closer to his warm tight chest.

I fell asleep in his arms, I finally felt safe once again. Away from the evil world.

 **Natasha's Pov:**

"COME ON! HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN? WAS IT NED? MJ? FLASH? I NEED TO KNOW NOW!" Tony screamed at the top of his lungs, releasing the anger.

I felt sorry for Tony, I wanted to find Peter too.

"Tony calm down! We don't know anything yet." Steve placed a hand on his husbands shoulder, only to feel the intensity grew as he did. He took it off, I could see that something was going on between them. Something's up.

"Has anyone checked on him? Make sure he hasn't run away or anything?" I was generally curious, since Peter has been with a 26 year old male for a week.

Maybe something happened to him?

"I only just told him an hour ago, I thought he was best to leave alone." Tony starred at the wall, I could feel the shame and vulnerability coming from him.

I couldn't believe what this kid is going through right now. Peter is everything to the Avengers.

"We should check again, since this Wade guy is a threat. Don't you think this is a good idea?" I was terrified for him. My palms were sweating, heart beat was racing. My chest got heavier and heavier.

The Avengers are a mess. Ever since Thanos, shit just got harder for the team. Everyone blames us, we couldn't save them all.

I finally decided to get up and find Peter. Maybe I could comfort him and help him out. I don't have an identity, since they took it away from me. Peter could just cry everything out and get rid of the anger in a good way, unlike his father.

I opened his door, my heart broke into a million pieces. Peter wasn't there...

"PETER IS MISSING!" I scream it as loud as I could. I never show this much emotion but, I care for him. Peter was a good boy. I loved the kid.

Tony, Steve, Bruce and I just stand there feeling the panic and horror. Tony feel to the floor.

"PETER! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PETER!" His screams filled my ears. It made shivers go down my spine.

Steve caught him and held his husband as he started his panic attack.

This hasn't happened in years...

"STEVE I-I-I-I-I N-NEED T-TO F-FIND H-HIM!"

He brushed Tony's hair, trying to calm him down. Tears, snot and puffy eyes were forming as it got worse.

"Peter is a smart boy, whoever took him or if he just left, he will always be safe. He can take care of himself. He is strong like you."

Tony just punched Steve in the face, this isn't like them. They were always together.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW IF THAT WADE GOT HIM? OR DEADPOOL?!" Tony was full out shouting, screaming, panicking. He was never like this years ago. Only just recently...

"Tony please calm down we will find him." Bruce tried to get to Tony. Nothing was working.

"FUCK OFF! WE NEED PETER!" Tony whaled the last part. He was so upset about Peter.

"I'll take him to his room." Steve picked Tony up and carried him to his room.

"Bruce, what the fuck is going on with them? Tony was never like this." Bruce looked at me with worried eyes.

"Well, I haven't told him about Peter yet." He looked guilty of something.

"Bruce, what about Peter?" The suspense was killing me.

"Well.."

 **Peter's Pov:**

Wade's chest was so warm and tight. He always kept me close when we sleep together. Like he doesn't want me to leave. I was a little worried about him, he was always possessive of me though. It's probably nothing.

I could feel Wade's hands groping my ass, I was surprised and moaned to his movement. Feeling his hands touch me in places that make me horny.

This is all a little sudden since I've just been crying, my identity has been revealed-

Wade suddenly kissed my neck, making his way to my lips. His soft juicy lips were sucking and tonging my mouth, dominating me. His hands were going up and down my back, groping and smacking my ass.

"Ahhh~ Wade what is- a-ahhhh~ ummm Ahhh~!"

As my moans start to form louder and louder, Wade got more aggressive and passionate.

He got on top of me lifting my legs onto his waist, more aggressively kissing and smacking my ass. I was getting hornier and hornier per hit on my ass, I can tell he is building this up.

I think I know what's going to go down.

"ahhhhh~" My moaning made him smack harder.

"W-Wade! Ahhh~!"

He placed my legs down and got on top of me, sitting on my crotch. His face got closer to mine, so close that our noses were touching. My heart beat was racing, my breathing was hitching.

I stare into his eyes, his eyes were full on filled with love. I gave him a small peck on the lips, which triggered him to aggressively kiss my lips almost bruising them in the process.

"Mmmmmm~!" For some reason I was full on enjoying the aggressiveness of his love.

We parted, as we do he begins to slowly grind on my crotch.

"Mmmmmm~ Wade you feel so...good~" I move my hands to his back, feeling the rhythm build up. Wade got deeper into my crotch, the feeling in my dick increased in pressure, leaking pre-cum.

"Wade~!"

He cups my face as he grinds faster.

"Want the real thing?~" He was so teasingly hot.

The thought of him inside of me, made me almost cum. I wanted him so bad, no matter how young I was!

"Ahhhhhh!~ YES PLEASE WADE~! FUCK ME! FUCK ME WADE!" I screamed into his ear. I was begging him to take my virginity.

Wade's smirk only grew. He was enjoying this so much.

"Well well well well, somebody is desperate. I guess I'll just take all of this off then." He just somehow takes off my clothes and we were completely naked. I was shocked on how fast he was.

He gets off me as I spread myself open, Wade looked at my hole and begging member. He looked pleased and was blushing a little.

"Fuck baby boy you're beautiful. I want to fuck you so bad." Wade moans. He places my legs back on his waist. He positions himself, I barely got a chance to comprehend how big he was.

Then he suddenly entered me.

"AHHHHHHH~!" His dick entering me made me scream, he felt so huge. I scream in pain, he comforts me by placing kisses on my neck.

Damn he felt big.

"Shhhh baby boy you'll be okay, I promise you will feel good~ I'll go easy on you~" I adjust to his size, I give him the nod. Embracing the movement of his cock.

"Get ready spidey~!" Wade starts moving his cock inside of me, slowly building up a rhythm, it was painful at first but I soon felt pleasure.

"Ahhhh~! Mmmmmm~! Ahhh~! Wade~" He felt so fucking good!

I dig my nails into his back, bringing him closer to me, getting him deeper into me. He kisses my lips, moaning and tonging me. His hands were on my face, cupping them. Kissing me passiantely while fucking me. My legs tighten around his waist, lifting myself for him to get deeper into my hole.

This wasn't just fucking. It was making love. Wade felt so good inside of me, I couldn't comprehend it all. He was just so good~~~ I was losing control of my moans~!

"Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder daddy~!" I moan loudly into his ear.

Wade gives an evil smirk.

"Okay baby-boy~" He cooed seductively into my ear.

Wade was thrusting even harder, it was almost inhuman how fast his passe was. He moves one his hands to my torso, stroking my member. The other was holding my face, I moan and sloppily kissing his fingers. I move my hand to his face stroking his damaged burnt skin, our eyes meet.

I stare into his eyes, seeing the true love staring into me. My heart was already pounding into my chest. My ass checks were sore already, each and every thrust my virginity was his.

I bite down on my tongue cause I feel an orgasm coming on, I knew my moans were loud and I didn't want to disturb his neighbours. They'll tell Tony and Steve...

But I couldn't.

"Ahhhhhh~ W-Wade! I think I'm gonna- gonna!"

He was stroking my face lightly, coming closer to me. Whipping the tears from my face, brushing my lips with his thumb.

"Don't hold back... Peter~" Wade encouraged me to let it all out.

So I did.

"Ahhhh~! Ahhhhh~! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!~~~" I was full on in an orgasm, screams and moans. Each and every thrust I moaned his name, louder and louder.

"Make the neighbours know you're mine!~" He was getting close to cumming inside of me, I wanted his jizz in my ass. I needed his juice inside of my ass.

"A-AHHHH W-WADE!~!" I scream as loud as I could, Wade moaning my name along with my screaming and moaning for him.

"Louder!"

"WADE~!"

"LOUDER PETER!" Wade screams my name which made me go fucking insane!

"WADE FUCKING WILSON~!"

He does big aggressive thrusts into my hole, reaching his climax.

"Lets cum together Peter~!" He kisses me, as I get closer.

"AHHHHHHHHH~! WADE~!"

"PETER~!"

His cum entered my ass, the warm liquid made my back arch in pleasure. I love this feeling, I wanted it to last forever.

My cum went everywhere on Wades chest, he moved his head down to my lower torso licking the cum of me.

"Wade...please.." I beg him to suck me off hard. I was still so fucking horny.

His tongue slowly made its way down to my begging cock, teasingly licks the remaining cum on the tip. It made my back arch in pleasure, my hips lift to his mouth.

"W-Wade p-please... s-stop t-teasing me~" I beg him, Wades hands made way to my ass squeezing them tight.

"a-ahh~" I moan to is groping, loving the feeling of his skin.

"I'm gonna suck you so hard your dick will fall off." his deep voice made me almost cum.

I clench the sheets embracing his tongue. Waiting for the magic feeling of being sucked off by my secret boyfriend.

 **Natasha's Pov:**

"Bruce... you are telling me Peter is a-"

He gives me a guilty look.

"Yes, he is. JARVIS confirmed it last month." Bruce was looking down to the floor the whole conversation, he wants to help Peter but not by telling his parents this.

"You can't tell Tony and Steve. Peter will never have his freedom back, they'll lock him up fro good and the world will never hear of Spider-Man again." I was firm with Bruce when it came to Peter's safety.

Ever since he was born Tony was so worried about when Peter would get his first heat, we all know what happened when it-

"Natasha, ever since Peter's first heat it was destined to end like this. We have to tell him though... before his next well... you know..."

It was dead silence for awhile,

Tony hasn't had a panic attack in years. Peter was always a good boy to Tony and Steve, why the fucking hell is he being like this now?

Teenage rebellion? A revaluation to the Avengers for taking his freedom away? Was it because of school? We may never know until he spills it out!

"I'll go check on Steve."

I was just about to leave, then Bruce grabbed my wrist. I turn around to see his worried face.

"Natasha. Do you think there is something going on between Tony and Steve? It was they way it all went down I-I um-"

I cut him off.

"It is none of our business. Tony and Steve are just going through a rough time with Peter."

That is all. At least we all hope it is.


	7. What's Your Secret?

_**Hey Guys! Right now I am doing an AMEB Violin exam so later chapters might take a little longer. Just to warn you some tags may be changed during this fanfic. I just want to spice things up a bit, so comment any ideas or suggestions for what you want this fanfic to go to. I also may have rushed this chapter a little bit so don't be to fussy and mean. :)**_

 _ **ENJOY! :)**_

 **Peters Pov:**

I lay next to Wade, naked and covered in his cum. Under the covers of Wade's bedding, cuddling each other, my head on his chest and while he was playing with my hair.

It was peaceful, quiet and warm. He kissed my forehead and brought me close to his face. I lick his lips trying to make out with him but he just rolled me on top of him.

I got the idea on what he was wanting.

"Do you want me to ride you daddy~?" I nibble on his ear feeling his hands on my ass, I move my hole to his cock.

He slaps my ass as I whimper in response.

"Mmmmmmm~ Wade~!" His cock was inside of me once again, I hump up and down on his big daddy cock. Feeling it inside of me.

"Ahhhhhhh~! WADE~!" I was a moaning mess, bouncing on his member kissing him and moaning his name.

"Peter~ you~ ha-have a-a c-c-c-conference i-n-in A-ahhhhhh~"

Wade just started to say random shit, I didn't know what he was saying.

His cock felt amazing inside of me. I could do this all day. I didn't want to stop.

Wade suddenly flipped me over with his superhuman strength and starts thrusting in me, hard. Aggressively smashing his cock against my hole, digging my nails into his back feeling the tight sensation in my ass.

"Somebodies been a bad boy~ you have a conference in 3 hours~. "

"Aaahhhh~ W-what? ahhhhhh~!" My eyes widen.

I completely forgot about it, oh shit

"Oh shit~ Wade~ I-I don't w-want to Mmmmmmmm~ g-go~!"

As Wade keeps thrusting into me, he cups my face and kisses me. The kiss was deep and passionate.

"Peter~" He moans my name in between the intermate kisses. His hands went places where I haven't been before, he felt so good!

"Ahhhh~Mmmmmmm~! Wade we n-need to GO~!" I was hitting my climax as he was too. His cock realising inside of me feeling his warm, liquidly cum drip into my hole.

Wade pulled himself out of me, I was panting and still moaning from his cock. Wade got up from the bed and got himself dressed and ready.

Jesus he was quick.

"Daddy~? aren't you going to dress me~?" I spread my legs showing my manhood to him. He grabs my hips and drags my to the side of the bed.

"Wade~" I know my moaning and seductive tricks are working on him, his smirking and slight chuckling to himself.

He picks up my boxers and slides them up my legs, slowly. My heart beat raced as he did this, it felt so good for his hands to touch me like this. I let him do this for every single one item of clothing, down to the lacing of the shoes.

I sat up on the edge of the bed, staring into his eyes inches away from his face. Wade cups my face kissing my soft lips, bringing me in deeply into his mouth.

"Mmmmmm~" I was enjoying the moment when he pulled away. Wade's face was pale and his eyes were watery.

"Wade!? What's wrong?" I was starting to worry, Wade was never like this. He was always happy and fully sex drived.

He started to cry on my shoulder.

"P-Peter! I don't w-want to l-lose you! They'll take you away f-from m-m-me!"

I got up and sat on Wades lap facing him. Stroking his hair and kiss his forehead.

"They will never take me away from you. I promise. Is it about the conference?"

Wade nods in shame. Why is he acting like this? Why would they take me away from him?

"Peter." His arms were stroking my back, pulling me in a little.

"In the conference, they'll ask you about every single rumour about all of this. Your friend Ned must of spotted you with me that day by accident. He probably told some people and it got out of hand, just think about it baby boy! Tony and Steve are going to know about us!" Wade got a bit shaky towards the end.

He truly loves me... awwwwwww...

"Wade. I promise you that they'll never know the real truth. I can make up shit on the spot, I'm very good at that." I kiss his forehead.

"Peter, I love you."

His eyes were beautiful, it was like staring into a crystal ball. Filled with colours and memories that danced around inside them.

"Love you too Wade."

 **Tony's Pov:**

 _"Dad! Please help me!"_

 _My heart was beating a million miles an hour, I got a signal from Peter that he was in danger. Right now Steve and I are in our suits desperately trying to find Peter, while his signal was going off F.R.I.D.A.Y informed me that Peter is an Omega._

 _My heat dropped when I heard it, I couldn't believe that Peter has to suffer it's male fate. I'm glad I had Peter, but I'll never forget that day..._

 _"Tony! I see him!"_

 _I turn to where Steve was pointing and my heart dropped. There was an old looking man over the top of Peter, spreading his legs open._

 _I threw up in my mouth._

 _"GET OFF MY SON YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shot the man in the back with my blaster. He instantly died, Steve went and stabbed the piece of shit for some reason. He's already dead but I am not complaining._

 _"Dad!? ahhhh... please...ah..he-help me!"_

 _Hearing his voice cracking and crying, begging for help. It made my heart shatter into a million pieces, I rush to his side and saw him almost naked and covered in..._

 _"Peter!" I pick him up and hug our son tight. He was crying, shaking from it all._

 _"Ahhhhhhhh! Please make it go away!" He cries into my shoulder clawing my suits back bringing me in closer._

 _Steve grabbed a spare piece of clothing from himself and placed it in Peter. I picked him up bridal style, Steve kissed my cheek and gave me the nod to go._

 _I flu with Peter in my hands crying and shaking from the trauma he just faced. He is still in his heat the poor thing._

 _We got to the tower, bursting through the window, shattering the glass as I land on my feet. I rush to Peter's room laying him down on his bed, he is still clenching onto me._

 _"Peter, I can stay with you during your whole heat, okay?"_

 _He is panting and moaning, he has no control._

 _"Dad ahhh~ please... make it stop!" Peter's cries made me almost cry in pain._

 _"A heat goes for 3-7 days, alright?" I stroke his cheek, then kissing his forehead._

 _"I'll stay with you the whole time okay?"  
_

 _I held him tight. I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to leave him. I want to be with him the whole time, this was his first heat and a guys was... tch, I can not believe it._

 _"Daddy..." Peter is crying on my shoulder holding me tightly as his heat progressed._

 _"I know baby it hurts. It will all go away soon."_

 _My poor baby boy, my baby is crying. I don't want my baby to cry!_

"PETER!" I woke up in a fright.

My heart was beating fast, my breathing was getting heavier and I was covered in sweat.

Steve came rushing in practically having a panic attack and hugged me. I clentch onto him and began crying.

"S-Steve... I'm s-so sorry... I-I j-just m-miss Peter! I am scared!" Steve hugged me tighter, brushing my hair with his fingers kissing my neck.

"Tony it's going to be okay. Peter is strong intelligent boy, he is our son. He will come back." He was always so comforting to me, he is so calm and just amazing.

"Thanks Steve. I love you." He cups my face and kisses me. His lips made me so warm inside. Tugging my hair pulling me closer, he felt to good.

He broke away for a second, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too Tony." He stroked my cheek, I remember these moments when we were young. It doesn't happen much now.

As he were having our moment, I see a figure in the door way.

"Dad?" A voice came from the door way,

It was Peter. My our son, standing in the door way with his head down.

"PETER?!"

I shot up along with Steve and hugged our son. Steve and I were kissing and hugging Peter, while also yelling at him asking him questions.

"Where were you?"

"Why did you run off?

"Were you with Wade?"

Which made him really upset and uncomfortable.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I was r-really upset a-about the whole th-thing and w-went walking around th-the city." Peter's voice sounded upset and distant.

I was suspicious about his story since the last place he would go is outside to the public specially the park where a lot of people are. I didn't question him since he is home now I don't want to make him upset again.

"Peter." Steve kisses his forehead and bring him into a hug. Peter hugged him back, as he did I spotted a couple of bruises that looked kinda like a hicky.

Where the fucking hell did he get that from?

My heart beat started to beat a thousand miles an hour. My breathing started to get heavier and heavier, where the fuck did he get it from?

He then came and hugged me, I hugged him back and I smelt his skin. Omegas can sniff each other's scent to know who claimed who.

When I did it smelt like someone had claimed him. I fucking knew it, I couldn't identify the alpha that did claimed him but I knew I had enough.

"Peter Roger-Stark! Who the fucking hell claimed you?!"

His eyes went from sad to shocked, I could feel his heart beat increase.

"What the hell do you mean Tony? What the fuck?" My husband stood up and took Peter by his side.

"I SMELLED HIM AND HE IS CLAIMED! TRUST ME FOR FUCK SAKE!"

Peter was crawling away out of the room, trying to get away.

"DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE PETER ROGER-STARK! YOU'RE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

His skin went pale white when I yelled at him.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE STARK! HE IS OUR SON! HE IS NOT THAT STUPID!"

I had enough of his one sidedness. Peter is lying about everything and is going to get himself-

"FUCK OFF ROGERS! PETER IS A LYING LITTLE SLUT WHO IS PROBABLY GOT HIMSELF IN A RELATIONSHIP AND IS GETTING FUCKED IN SECRET BEHIND OUR BACKS!"

Peter's eyes were filled with tears, Steve saw this and looked pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY SON THAT!"

"'MY' SON? I GAVE BIRTH TO HIM!"

"I MADE HIM!"

I saw Peter run out of the room crying.

"SEE NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WE HAVE AN INTERVIEW IN 1 HOUR!"

Steve shoved me onto the bed and sat on top of me. Pinning me down on to the bed.

"STEVE PLEASE GET OFF OF ME!"

He slaps my face, hard.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT PETER!"

I was completely shocked when he slapped me. He was never physical with me, I tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was too strong.

My heart beat increased, I was scared of what would happen if I tried to fight back.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry."

He got off of me and stood up from the bed. I leaned up to meet eyes with him.

"He's only just came back Tony, for fuck sake." He slowly walked out the room and left me alone.

I wanted to cry, I was not only scared of what Steve just did but also about Peter. What if this alpha male tried to hurt him, rape him, beat him up or get him-

 **Peter's Pov:**

I walk out of the room crying. I never seen my fathers fight before. It was scary and frightening.

My dad never called me any names, specially a slut. He seemed to be onto me now, which is also stressful.

I was crying from it all when I heard a knock on my window.I turn around and see Wade in the window getting soaked in the rain.

"Wade!" I ran to the window and opened it, then out of nowhere Wade pulled me out of the window into the rain.

"WADE!" He held me by the waist and crawled to the top of the building. He placed me down, ripped off his mask then wrapped his arms around me and crashed his lips on to me.

His hands were all over me, groping and touching my body.

"Mmmmmmm~" I moan in between his kisses, I feel his love touching me, groping me and kissing me. I felt so loved and spoiled sexually by him, he just loved me so much.

We broke away and let the rain pour on us, we stare into each others eyes feeling the world fading away. His hands were on my face brushing away the rain drops that were on my face.

"Wade..." Our lips were millimetres apart.

"Peter... I'm sorry about your fathers. I heard them fighting and..."

There was a short pause. He looked a little angry.

"When Tony called you a slut." He had tears in his eyes, he placed his arm around my waist bringing my chest onto his.

"Wade... It's okay, I don't care what he fuck he says. I have you." I kiss his lips, his tongue entering my mouth going deep into my throat.

"Mmmmmmmm~!" My moaning made him turned on, making his grip on me tighter and more aggressive.

He broke away and held my face.

"I love you Peter."

"I love you too Wade Wilson."

He kisses me again. Moved to my ear and yelled.

"I can't wait to see my lover on T.V!"

His sudden move made me laugh. He always made me smile, no matter what happens at home.

"ha ha ha! I love you so much!"


	8. What Is Going On Peter?

**Hi! I know another one! Just to let you know the writing for Wade is a little sloppy and may not make any sense. I do apologise but the first thing I thought to myself when reading this chapter was FUCK ME! but that shouldn't be the first thing I say to you guys.**

 **TRY AND ENJOY!**

 **(White)**

(Yellow)

 **(Both)**

* * *

 **Peter's Pov:**

Wade carries me down back to my window and places me inside. He was on the ledge of the window, I leaned in and kiss him gently on the lips.

He pulls me by the hair to deepen the kiss0 he steps in my room still kissing me. I walk backwards to my bed with him still kissing me and shoves my body onto the bed kissing and biting my neck.

"Wade..." I moan in pleasure to his love bites.

"Wade we can't do it now. I have to GO!" I suddenly screamed when I looked down, my pants were off and Wade was sucking my cock.

"Ahhhhhh~!"

His tongue circled around my cock, teasingly sucking the tip. My back arches in pleasure, my hips start moving to him, face fucking him. He starts sucking harder and more of my cock, my moans get louder each time he licks and sucks. I had to put my hand over my mouth to stop my moans getting to loud, I didn't want my dad's to hear me or catch us.

"Mmmmmmmm~ Peter~" Wade moans my name as he takes his couple last sucks and licks of my cock until I cum in his mouth. I watch him lick his lips and swallow my cum.

"Your cum tastes quite sweet, Peter~" Wade got up from his knees and dragged me to his face. Our lips touch, his hands move to places around my hips my arms around his neck.

"Wade~ I need to get ready~" I slipped between his sweet kisses. He moves his hands to my shirt, trying to take it off.

"Wade~" My hips thrust to his crotch rubbing against it. I couldn't help myself. He was irresistible.

We broke away, his eyes were filled with some kind of mischief.

Oh shit...

"I want to help dress you, baby boy~" He squeezes my ass.

"You do~?" Which made me moan my words

Wade gave me a dirty grin.

"Oh fuck yeah, I have a great idea for your look."

I tilt my head in confusion as he got up from my half naked body and went through my drawer. I took my shirt off as long with my pants off my ankles.

"Mwahahahhahahaha!"

Oh double shit.

 **Tony's Pov:**

I got up from the bed, looked at the clock and saw the time.

 _6:30p.m... We have 30 minutes to get there._

I went to the wardrobe and just tried to make myself look presentable, Steve was also going and I picked out something for him.

It was a blue suit, plain and simple with a light blue under shirt. Mine was just black with a white under shirt. I have no idea what Peter was going to wear but I knew he was always fashionable and had some common sense.

I got dressed and left Steve's out, I walk to my lab to send to the rest of the team that Peter is safe. They all went home right after my panic attack to try find him their own ways.

I didn't think Peter would go back to Wade's since Peter was upset and wouldn't go to a strangers place, but someone did claim him, I know it!

"Peter? You ready?" I call out to my son who was standing in the door way with a fucking red ugly ass suit.

"Peter, what the actual-"

Steve came from behind me and groped my ass with all of his strength. I flinch a little but kept my posture.

"Tony he looks fine, let's go."

Steve was already dressed and ready. My butt was sore after his aggressive touch, I already feel a bruise forming.

We walk to the elevator and pressed the button. Peter was leaning on the wall looking down to the floor, I feel so bad for him right now. I relate to him about this stuff, I remember my first interview when they found out about my position.

"Peter you'll be alright, okay." I patted his back and kissed his cheek, Peter instantly pushed me away I fall onto Steve who then glares at my face while gripping my arm with full strength.

"Peter, ummm just ummm do your best." That was all I could get out. Steve brought me in closer, my breathing increased as he brought his lips to my ears.

"Do anything to hurt my baby and you will fucking get it. Understand?" His whisper sounded aggravated and his voice was filled with rage.

"I u-under-stand." I nervously stood back, turning to our son who was almost crying in the corner.

I hugged him, he didn't push me off. Maybe it's because he could feel me almost crying and shivering, I kiss the back of his neck trying to comfort him.

"I'm sorry dad." The poor thing thinks it's all his fault. IT'S NOT!

"Peter it's not your fault. Just because Ned went around spilling your identity, the night where some random anti-hero saved you from your recklessness which was great at heart. It was not your fault, none of it. You didn't ask for all of it." I kept my whisper quiet as I could so Steve couldn't hear any of it. I was scared if he would hurt me or Peter.

He smiled a little bit, turning around hugging me.

"Thanks dad."

The elevator door opened and there were already photographers and paparazzi outside taking pictures and shit. Steve and I had the same instinct with one person in front of Peter and the other behind. We walk through the crowd hearing the reporters trying to talk to Peter asking him questions, taking pictures.

"PETER! PETER!"

I grab his hand from behind to guide him and to comfort him. Steve had his hand on Peter's shoulder squeezing it, we head to the car letting Peter in first. I sat next to Peter while Steve sat at the front.

"I guess everybody knows." Peter whispered underneath his breath, I grab his hand and squeezed it tight. Our eyes meet, Peter look terrified, heartbroken and upset. I felt destroyed and completely heart shattering that our child is under this media pressure.

"I love you daddy." The shatters of my heart slowly begin to wield back together, he hasn't told me he actually loved me in years. Ever since... That day...

I kiss his forehead bringing him into a hug.

"I love you too Peter."

He is my everything, my whole world. I can't live without our little baby boy, I don't know what I could do without him in my life. I remember the day I-

"Tony we are here. We have some escorts that would protect him while we walk to the building facility. You'll be with as I would be answering some questions.

"Yes Steve." I got out of the car with thousands of cameras flashing in my face. I put my hand up over my face to block out the flashes.

"PETER! PETER ROGER-STARK!" They were yelling and screaming his name. Trying to get a photo of him while he got out of the car. I wrap my arms around him blocking his face from the paparazzi.

"You're going to be alright baby okay?"

He looks at my eyes and nods.

"Okay daddy." We walk with Peter in a giant circle with the bodyguards and escorts protecting him from any evil alphas trying to kidnap him.

We managed to get through the crowd and got into the building. Peter was clinging onto my shoulder trying to keep it all together when their people came which he had to act like man and escort us to the interview room.

Peter sat down in the chair across from the lady sitting there. I sat beside him holding his hand. I could feel his heart beat go thousands of miles an hour.

I felt so bad for him. Oh God help the poor thing.

 **Wade's Pov:**

I sat on my lover's bed spreading myself out feeling his sheets. I was half naked on the bed showing off my bare chest, thinking of the last couple of days that I made love to him. I cherish every moment that I have with him, or I have left.

"Peter~" I moan his name, dreaming of the sex we have had. God he is a goddess in bed, he has no idea what I have prepared for him.

I realise that it was time for Peter's interview so I quickly turned on the T.V to see Peter on the screen.

"PETEY!" I cheer as I saw his cute little sexy face on screen, but he looked nervous and a little scared. I do know what he has to do, he has to lie and make some shit up. For our protection.

I sat up on the end of the bed watching with every movement made by Peter, Tony and the interviewer lady thing. Tony was by Peter's side holding his hand which was adorable. Peter is really self-conscious about his omega stuff, he never wanted to be seen as weak superhero which he isn't. I always thought that sexy, little, bitchy spider was a hero. He is in my eyes.

The interview is starting, the little bitch looking lady is introducing the story and shit, soooooooooooo I can't wait what little Petey boy is going to say!

 **Jesus Wilson, you know that people are going to find out about your little affair with the sexy UNDERAGE boy!**

 _God white cheer up, Wade you suck balls. He will play the victim card and get you arrested. You shouldn't be with this boy, for once I agree with white._

"Guys shut the fuck up I want to hear everything!"

Peter was wearing the beautiful tux that I found deep in his wardrobe. A small grin appear on my face.

"Peter Roger-Stark, how are you today?" The lady was dressed up to be a tight up ass bitch, Petey is screwed.

"I-I'm g-good thanks. You?"

 **He's nervous~**

"SUCK SOME COCK WHITE!"

I watch the bitch lady as she studied his facial expressions and body language. I could tell myself that he is nervous. I would be, the whole time I would be talk about cock, balls and sex in front of the whole world

 _Fuck yeah you would you little bitch._

"SUCK MY BALLS BITCH!"

I bet $40 that she'll start off with the big questions.

"Let's start off by answering the biggest question. Are you Spider-Man? Are you and an omega?"

FUCKING KNEW IT!

I watch her give Peter a glaring stare. I watch Peter looking down at the floor, his foot was tapping and Tony was shivering a little. They were too nervous, everything was going to go to cow shit.

Poor Petey, I wish I could just snatch him away from this world. Peter and I in sync took a deep breath, he squeezed Tony's hand looking at the scary bitch lady in the eyes.

Come on baby boy YOU CAN SAY IT! WE REHURSED THIS!

"Yes, I am Spider-Man and an omega." His voice was clear and confident, I KNEW MY BABY BOY COULD DO IT! YASSSSSSSSSSS QUEEN!

"Is your alpha mate a 26 year old male named Wade Wilson?"

Oh fucking cow dung shit. Motherfucking fuck me in the ass, she really has some serious stalking issues.

His eyes begin to water, his body begins to shake. My heat skips a couple of beats when that lady dropped the bomb. How did they know my name and age? We really are fucking screwed.

"No, I have no idea who that is or how that rumour got spread around, why would I be with someone who is almost twice my age?" Peter tried to look angry and a little offended, when I mean tried he really did try. To me it looked like he was a little over dramatic about it but it's all for T.V!

"Okay, Ned Leeds stated that he saw the man carrying you in bridal style into the apartment of Wade Wilson, here is a picture." She showed a realistic looking picture of me carrying Peter into the apartment.

It also popped up on the screen. MY FACE ISN'T BLURRED OUT THAT BITCH!

Tony snatches the photo, his eyes begin to water in complete shock and despair. I could tell he was going to slip, Peter's eyes meet with his and just looked completely done.

"Peter, you told me that you freely went into Wade's apartment." He looked at Peter with betrayal in his eyes.

 ** _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT THIS IS GONNA BLOW UP ON TWITTER~~~~~~~_**

"Guys this isn't funny…"

My heart beat just stopped. Tony wasn't playing along with the plan Peter told me about. He was support to say that it was photoshoped or somebody else.

"No, dad I told you, I don't know this man. That photo is photo-shopped it's so fake." Peter's skin went a little red, my baby boy is getting nervous. I stop the jokes when it gets this tense. I am so sorry baby boy.

"Excuse me, Tony you said Peter told you he went freely went into the apartment?"

Tony's face went pale white, he knows... he fucked up...

 ** _BOOOOOOOOOOM VINE REFERENCE!_**

"WHITE, YELLOW SHUT THE FUCK UP!

"Doesn't that mean Peter would have known this man to trust him enough to go inside this apartment?" God this bitch is a cocky little fucker.

Tony moved himself in his chair looking into the distance trying to figure out a lie to cover this all up.

 ** _BECAUSE THIS BITCH EMPTY! YEEEEEEEEEEE!_**

"I'M TRYIN TO WATCH MY BABY BOY!"

Tony's mouth moved.

"Ummm ugh n-no ummm I-I actually ummm was talking about something else, yeah something else a separate incident."

Tony was staring into Peter's eyes, they stare at each other for a while, and Tony was pissed. He'll grow more wrinkles then ever!

"Peter, you're 15 right?"

Peter nods.

"Yes."

 **"** **UNDERAGE!"**

 _"_ _#NOLONGERAVIRGIN!"_

"You guys shut the fuck up."

The bitch faced motherfucker looks at her notes.

"Tony Stark. Are you aware that your son is a minor in the Avengers team? Isn't that illegal?

Tony instantly responded while Peter sat back in the chair. I look at my lovers face with worry in my eyes, my heat beating for him. I never felt this nervous in my life, not ever since the night Vanessa died.

 ** _"_** ** _OH SHIT BITCH!"_**

"I give up you pieces of shit balls."

"Well Peter has abilities that no normal teenagers have, he is Spider-Man and is quite mature for his age."

She nodded and wrote it all down, you can tell my Peter's face that he is having a slight panic attack.

"Well that's all the time we have for today, stay tune to-"

Blah blah blah more boring news stuff. Peter instantly left along with Tony out of the room, the camera zoomed in on Tony's movements with Peter.

He seemed a little rough with him which made me really worried. I turn off the T.V looking at the black screen, feeling a sense of panic and fear coming from Peter.

My lover is in danger, I know he is. My baby boy is going to be roasted by the time he comes back. My little chimmichunger is going to be burnt and broken.

 **Peter's Pov:**

I walk out of the building in a huff having cameras being shoved into my face people screaming my name. Steve rushed to my side and blocked people from seeing me.

"PETER! PETER ROGER-STARK!"

Steve was standing by me, I swear I saw him shove Tony away but that could have been a paparazzi. Steve and I made it to the car, we got in the back seat and begin to drive off.

"Wait what about dad-"

"He will get another car after a meeting he has to have with that lady that interviewed you."

Steve was emotionless and cold when he spoke about Tony. I know that they are fighting at the moment about the Avengers and shit.

He kisses my cheek, hugging me from the side as I lean on his shoulder. The drive was quiet, Steve was rubbing my thigh and just trying to comfort me as much as he could.

"Why did Tony step away from the script? I thought we had a plan?" I turn to pops to see his reaction to my question.

"I'll talk to him Peter." He smiles caressing my cheek.

"It's going to be alright." I hug my father as the car pulls up to the drive way.

I rush out the car ignoring any cries of Steve or Happy and went straight inside to try and find Wade. I went to my room to find Wade half naked on my bed staring at the ceiling.

"Wade!" He jumps up and hugs me instantly. I jump onto his hips and kiss him.

Our tongues intertwine and I managed to push Wade onto the bed, I take off my shirt as well does Wade. I wanted him inside me so bad, I was craving him.

But then suddenly Wade lifted me up and carried me on his hips.

"Wade?" I look in his eyes and saw sadness.

I kiss his lips and wrap my arms around his neck trying to deepen the kiss. Wade was non responsive, we was still sad.

"Wade what's wrong? Why are you so down?" I got off his hips and leaned on him with my arms.

"You know I'm just worrying about you and us and a-and just-"

I cut him off with a kiss. He grabs me by the shoulder and breaks up the kiss almost instantly.

"Peter." Wade brushes my face and hair.

We stare into each other's eyes, I could tell he was really upset. He was still holding my shoulders still, his fingers were massaging them.

"Peter James Roger-Stark. Would you-"

Then a random pain in my lower abdomen start to form and sweat was forming on my skin. I recognise this pain, it's my heat.

"Wade, it's my-"

Wade instant picks me up bridal style and looks in my eyes.

"I have a special place for moments like this~"

With a moment too soon we teleport to a red room with- JESUS SHIT SEX TOYS AND I BELIEVE SEX MACHINES!

"Wade~! What is this?"

Wade throws me onto the giant bed and walks over to a couple of drawers. He comes back with a couple of random things.

"I have this all planned out Petey~"

Before I know it, a whole world of pleasure is presented to me.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! WADE~!"


	9. I Can Help You Out With That

**Peter's Pov:**

 _With a moment too soon we teleport to a red room with- JESUS SHIT SEX TOYS AND I BELIEVE SEX MACHINES!_

 _"Wade~! What is this?"_

 _Wade throws me onto the giant bed and walks over to a couple of drawers. He comes back with a couple of random things._

 _"I have this all planned out Petey~"_

 _Before I know it, a whole world of pleasure is presented to me._

 _"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~! WADE~!"_

I spread my legs apart, showing Wade my hole and my cock was already leaking pre-cum. I was panting and sweating, my heats were always a pain but I think that might change with Wade.

Wade's mouth dropped in shock and pleasure, I could see his cheeks turn a shade of red.

"Ohhhh~ Peter, you look so beautiful~! I want to fuck you so bad~" Wade quickly rips off his top half of his red and black suit. Leaving his pants on. I see he had something in his hand as he comes closer to me.

He gets on top of me, cuffing my hands together holding them with one hand and the other stroking my begging erection. My hips thrust with the movement of his hand, feeling his warm muscly skin against my cock.

"Mmmmm~! Wade~~!"

Wade moves down, letting go of my hands and starts kissing my abdomen while pumping my cock. He quickly switches his hand with his mouth, licking the tip stroking my cock with his tongue.

"Ahhhh~"

He sucks the top of my cock slowly moving down, his hands spreading my legs further apart making my dick go deeper into his mouth.

"NGH~ AHHHH~!"

My moans were out of control, my heart beat was going crazy for him. I couldn't control how loud my voice was getting, I wanted to scream his name out so loud that my vocal cords would rip.

"WADE~! AHHHH~!"

Wade's mouth was full on my cock, you could hear him slurping, sucking going to town down my member. My hips rock against his mouth fucking his face, his hands spread me further making my cock go further into his mouth.

He started to suck me harder, I feel my prostate coming closer and closer by the second. I feel I'm going to cum in his Godly mouth, I could feel the pressure build up in my cock.

"WADE~! I'M GONNA! I'M GONNA!"

The liquid from my cock enters into his mouth, Wade suddenly comes close to my face. He licks his lips collecting the rest of my cum and swallowed it. Right in front of my face, it turned me on.

He lifts my legs up to his hips, my hole pressed against his bulging erection. Wade suddenly slaps my ass... hard.

"WADE~!"

He slaps my ass again.

"Ahhhhhh~!"

"Peter~ Your cum tastes so good, it's like a sweetness in my mouth that I could suck all day long." Wade aggressively spoke as he slapped my ass again.

"Your moans make me so fuckin horny~" He spat, aggressively groping my ass, digging his nails into my skin.

"AHHHH! SHIT WADE THAT~! Ahhhhhh~!" I moan in pain which made his behaviour more aggressive.

Wade attacks my neck digging his teeth into my soft skin, sucking my blood.

"Wade! Mmph~! That hurts~! Ngh~"

His touches became aggressive, groping and spanking my ass, grinding on my whole, biting on my neck leaving hickeys and love marks.

"Ngh~ Wade, please fuck me~" I felt so horny, I wanted him to fuck me until I couldn't walk. I want his cock inside of me!

"Ohhh yeah baby~" He grunts in pleasure.

Wade drags himself onto the bed, aggressively moving me under him, his beautiful, muscly, burnt figure towers over my toned small body.

"Petey, I love you so much." he comes closer to my face, placing his wet lips on my ear. I could feel his breath on my neck, the feeling made me a little nervous.

"I'm going to fuck the shit out of you~"

His words surprised me and yet aroused me.

"Fuck my brains out~! Fuck me until I cum~! Fill me up with your sweet, hot juice until it leaks out of my ass~!" I scream, I never felt so loved and desperate before. I just need him inside of me! I want him so bad!

"You turn me on Roger-Stark~ I'll fuck you until you can't walk~!"

Wade zips down his zipper, quickly shoving his pants down. I could just see his member pop out, I gasp in shock. I didn't realise it all before how big he was.

"You shocked baby boy~? This was inside of you the other day~ you're such an innocent boy~"

Wade adjusts his cock against my hole.

"Ready baby boy~?"

"FUCK ME DADDY! PLEASE!"

He aggressively shoves his cock inside of me, spreading my legs to get himself further inside of me.

"AHHH WADE!" I grip the sheets above me while still cuffed.

"Fuck baby you're so tight."

Wade kisses my lips as I try to adjust to his size. He places his hands on my hips, getting ready to start thrusting into me.

"I love you Peter."

He suddenly starts slowly thrusting into me.

"Ahhhhhh~! Mmmmmmmm~!"

Feeling daddy's cock move around inside of me made me feel so good~ his big hands holding my hips down spreading my legs apart helping him go deeper inside my ass.

"You feel so good inside Petey~"

Wade's left hand moves up my lower abdomen up to my cheek, holding my face as he looks into my eyes whipping away any tears falling.

"It's alright baby~"

He passionately kisses my lips, thrusting faster into me slamming himself further and further into me.

"Ahhhhhh~ WADE~!" My moans got louder and louder as Wade starts to fuck my senseless.

His massive cock thrusting in me, feeling his love fucking inside me. I love him so much, he makes me feel so good~

"WADE FUCK ME FASTER~!" I scream.

His hands hold my legs apart fucking me faster at an unhuman speed, as he thrusts faster I start to orgasm.

"ahh~ Ahh~ AHH~ FILL ME UP WITH YOUR FUCKING CUM WADE WILSON! AHHHH~!"

Wade thrusts into me a couple more times for he fills me up with his cum. It was so warm, my cum went all over my lower abdomen. Wade pulled out and licked my remaining cum off my body.

"I love you Wade~"

He gets up from the bed and picks me up bridal style, pulls out the covers of the bed with his feet then lays me down on the bed. Wade pulls the covers up to my face and kisses my forehead.

"I'm going to get you some food."

Wade strokes my hair, looking lovingly into my eyes.

"I love you Peter Roger-Stark."

"I love you too Wade Wilson."

 **Tony's Pov:**

I franticly ran to the kitchen where my husband was, our son was missing again DURING HIS FUCKING HEAT! He has been going missing like this for months on end now. It always gave me a heart attack each fucking time.

"STEVE PETER IS-"

As soon as I got into the kitchen a sudden force shoves me onto the floor. My head hits the floor hard, I could feel a headache coming on immediately.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP!** "

It was Steve's voice. I instantly felt my heart beat out of my chest, my breathing began to thicken as I slowly look up to be meet with his foot.

His foot smashes into my face knocking my head back down to the floor, blood was coughing up my mouth. He kicks my stomach repeatedly over and over again, blood was coming out of my mouth.

"S-Steve *cough* s-stop."

He got down on his knees and grabs my hair with his strong fists, pulling me towards his face.

His breath smelled like alcohol. He had been drinking, again. Before Peter was born Steve was an alcoholic. He stopped when Peter was brought into the world, he didn't want him to see him like this.

"Fucking. Shut. The. Fuck. Up. About. Peter. Being. Missing."

My tears flow from my eyes, I was terrified that he was going to hurt me more but all he did was shove me again onto the floor.

"That boy is a fuck up. Just like his father. Stupid bitch."

He walks over to his bottle and chugs down the remaining liquid.

"Go build something that would fuck up the world."

I watch him leave the room, my heart just burst out of my chest. Tears fall from my eyes, I start to sob while coughing up some blood.

"*cough* Peter *cough*"

I slowly got up from the floor, I see some blood on the floor.

"Jesus shit…" I curse to myself, I feel so weak. I can't believe I'm so pathetic. A part of me feels glad that Peter isn't here to see all of this, I don't want to disappoint him by being weak all the time.

"TONY! TONY! COME IN WE HAVE A BREACH!"

My ear piece went full on crazy hearing Natasha's voice screaming into the microphone.

My head was spinning and I could feel the blood leaving my head, I felt like I was going to faint and pass out. I need to be strong, this isn't as bad as I get from fighting.

It took me a couple of seconds to realise what she said.

What does she mean by 'Breach'?

"Wait…WHAT?!"

"Someone from another earth is on this earth. Long story but it's something we have been investigating on the past few months while you were on leave."

My heart just dropped. Oh damn, this could be bad. It could completely fuck up this earth depending on who the fuck this 'other' is. This is serious shit!

"Do you know who it is?"

I could barely speak I felt so weak, I know I should be resting or working on something useful for the team. I feel so bad.

"No. All we know that it is male and huge."

Oh Jesus Christ….. I do hope Peter is okay.


	10. Secrets of Another Earth

**Sorry guys that this is late (and rushed...) There has been so much shit that has been going down lately and it's just a huge pile of shit that is going to end up killing me (not really 'kill') but I hope you enjoy some elements of this chapter!**

* * *

 **Tony's Pov:**

It's been 3 days since the breach of another earth, Peter is still missing, and Steve has been well... You know... Drinking...

Natasha, Bruce and I have been tracking and looking at every camera all around the world, we can't see any trace what so ever. I am getting worried about all of this, people coming from another fucking planet is really stressing me out.

"Tony? We have Peter on the phone."

My heat warms up a bit, and also clenches with fire.

I took a deep breathe before picking up the phone, Bruce and Natasha were looking dead into my soul watching me. I am in S.H.E.I.L.D's base in the middle of all the computers with agents staring at me.

"Peter..."

I hear heavy breathing and moaning on the other side of the line. I quickly got down on to the computer trying to track Peter's location, at the same time identifying the noises on what the fuck he is doing.

"Ahhhhhh~! Ngh~ **** stop it~ *chuckle* ****~!"

I couldn't make out what he was saying because it sounded slurred and just a moaning mess- WAIT A MINUTE!

I quickly work out what the fucking hell he is doing. HE IS SOOOOOOOOOO DEAD!

"PETER ROGER-STARK!" I scream as loud as I could into the phone, I hear an 'Oh shit' in the background and some shuffling.

"Hey! This is Peter's friend...ugh... George. He came to my house... randomly ugh and he was ughhhhh...drunk."

This guy sounded older, my heart just did a thousand fucking flips. Is this Wade Wilson? Or is this some random man pretending to be Peter's friend. Who is this loser? This guy has to be lying because Peter is not that stupid...Who the fuck is this shit?

"Well 'George' can I speak to Peter please?"

He just chuckles like this isn't a big deal! He has my son!

"Hehe okaaaaaaaaaaay~!"

There was some giggling and shuffling going on in the background, and I SWEAR I COULD HER SOME SMOOCHING HAPPENING!

"Daaaaaaaaaad~? Hoooow Arrrrrrrrre youuuuuuuuuu?"

I can tell he was completely drunk. How did he get DRUNK?!

"Peter. Where are you?"

The computer finally tracked his location. I looked at the screen and it showed that Peter was in... LA?!

"Peter why are you in LA?

"Whhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaatttttttt?!"

I cannot believe that my 15 year old omega son is out on L.A, drunk and probably hooking up with some-

"Tony."

I turn around to see Steve standing inches away from my face. I stumble back a bit almost falling over when a strong grip was formed around my waist, catching me. He brings my face back up to his, my heart starts pounding against my chest. My blood just rushes to my face making me blush like crazy.

 _What is happening to me? Why am I like this?_

"Tony, you better pick up your shit and act normal. You're too sensitive, it didn't hurt that much." His whispery voice that once I adored turned into something that I feared.

I did nothing but nod, slowly backing away into a normal reality.

I could hear whispers saying stuff about us.

"Aww they're so cute!"

"So couple goals."

It made me sick. I knew that this feeling is wrong, but he is my husband. I should be grateful and love him on matter what.

"Tony, could I speak to our son?"

I look at my hand with the phone, hearing Peter's moans and drunken slurs spearing out of it. My hand was shaking, I feel it start to slip a little when Steve suddenly caught it.

"It's alright Tony, I can talk to him."

He puts the phone to his ear, I bet he can tell what was going on. He wasn't impressed.

"Peter. Come home. Or you would never see 'him' again."

There was a sudden silence coming from the phone, my heart pounded harder my sweat shined against my skin. We both knew from the start that Peter was seeing someone and not telling us, we just don't know who it could be. I don't trust Bucky, he says that it was a man named Wade Wilson and he does exist but, ever since this morning. I am starting to have doubts. Maybe Steve and Bucky have been planning to steal Peter away from me, and made that name up, but Peter is seeing someone.

A sudden voice comes over the speaker,

"Okay I'll bring him home, but uhhhh where do you want to meet?"

It was 'George'.

Steve looked at me with his eyes full of rage.

"Tony will go pick him up wherever you are, he will be polite and ask no questions."

I hear a 'yeah okay meet ya there.' then Steve hung up. Steve suddenly pulls me into a kiss, a small delicate one. His hand comes to my waist bringing the kiss deeper.

He breaks the kiss then whispers in my ear.

"Be good. Okay?"

I nod. I wonder what will happen if I didn't. He might beat me up again. Or worse!

"Be back in a day all right?"

His hand caresses my cheek, I shiver in fear. His hand then slowly grabs my hair and tugs it forward. I flinch in pain.

"Alright?!"

I start to shake the more he tightens his grip on me.

"Yes I will, Steve."

I whip his hand away from me and backed away. I quickly walked off towards the door, slamming it behind me. I lean up against it falling to the ground.

 _What's wrong with me? What's wrong us? Why am I so scared?_

 _Peter... Please be safe..._

 **Peter's Pov:**

As Wade thrusts into me spreading my legs, getting deeper into me.

"Ahhhhhh~ Wade~!"

I feel his wet lips on my jawline kissing and sucking away.

"I love you Peter~ Mmhp!" His voice was deep, I felt my heat starting to fade away as Wade thrusts harder into me.

"Come on baby let's cum together!"

I spread myself further gripping the sheets.

"AHHHHHHHH~ WADE~!"

Wade grunts as his cum releases into me, filling me up. His hands come to my face whipping away my tears, he pulls me in cupping my face kissing my lips. His tongue danced inside my mouth exploring every inch of it, our tongues intertwined together.

"W...W...Wa...de~"

He lifts me up from the bed while still kissing me placing me on his lap. I sit on his dick positioning myself on his cock then slamming it into me.

"Ahhhhhh~!"

He chuckles on my sudden attempt, stroking my back kissing my neck.

"You need to go back them Peter~ they'll find out about us~"

I bounce on his massive juicy cock moaning his name, he suddenly grabs my legs wrapping them around his waist. I still have his cock inside of me gets up and slams me into the wall thrusting aggressively into my hole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!"

I scream in sudden pain where it faded away quickly when the pleasure started to come. This pleasure felt amazing and yet weird. I never felt this place before inside of me, I have no idea what it even came from.

"WADE FUCK ME HARDER!"

Wade grips my legs so hard I could feel a bruise forming, he stretched me so far I was doing a split. His aggressiveness turned me on, smashing into me.

He cums into me as mine went everywhere.

"Now I have to clean you up for your Iron daddy."

Wade places me onto his waist carrying me through the door and down the hallway. He opens the bathroom door and puts me down. Wade turns on the shower then grabs me pulling me into the shower with him.

"I'm going to clean you up and dress you well for Iron pot. I have a friend who will take you in for the hour, he is an omega himself. His name is George."

I lean up against the wall letting the water hit my face. Wade grabs the sponge soaps it and starts washing my cum off my skin. Slowly washing my legs bending down to the level of my cock, he leans against my lower stomach kissing my belly button.

My cock bounces up begging for him to suck me senseless. He strokes my upper thighs with the sponge soaking my legs with soap. His hands slowly moved up and down, from my ass to my calves kissing my abdomen moving slowly down towards my cock.

"Already so horny Spidey~" Wade chuckles as goes down slowly towards my begging cock.

"Wade~ Stop teasing me~"

As I moan, Wade's mouth suddenly takes my dick sucking and licking it clean. I jerk up in shock which only got my cock further into him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh~! WADE~!"

It wasn't long until I cum into his mouth. Wade stands up and grabs me from the wall, groping my ass bringing me closer.

"Peter, I love you so much~"

I wrap my arms around his neck, I kiss his soft lips and stare into his eyes.

"I love you too Wade~"

We finish up our shower and head back to the bedroom to get our clothes. Wade dressed me in some new clothes he already had prepared for me. Wade took my hand and guided me to his kitchen.

I sat at his table looking at Wade's ass while he cooks something for us. I stare off into space while still staring at is ass, he looks over and chuckles.

"Someone's having a day dream~"

I quickly shot up and blushed madly.

"W-Wade! I-I Ummmmmmmmmmm shit."

"Oh I know baby-boy~ it's a good ass!"

He places the food on the table. We eat then I went to clean the dishes. When I was clean Wade comes up from behind me and hugs me.

"Wade."

"Peter."

Wade leans against me as I clean some dishes, his hands rub against my lower abdomen as he is kissing my neck. I clean the last dish then Wade turned me around to face him and then suddenly kissed me.

"I want to be with you forever."

"I want to be with you forever too Wade."

We walk down stairs towards the garage where Wade's car was, we hop in then drove off to where ever this 'George' is.

"George is a good friend of mine who will not hurt you. Now Peter, I have no idea how Tony is going to react to us."

I reassure him by saying.

"Wade, I promise you that they will never know who you are. Maybe we can come up with a plan to run away together."

Wade stares off for a bit, looking at the road ahead as he drives.

"Peter, you have a whole life ahead of you. You are the smartest guy I know and don't you have school?"

He sounded depressed and distant.

 _Why was he acting like this so suddenly? He is always the happy little bundle of joy... What's wrong with him?_

"Wade, I love you. I can drop out and do an online course. My whole life ahead of me is you!"

He stops for a second. Then I see this giant house come up in our view. It looked amazing, something that Tony would own. I gasp in shock, I should have expected Wade would know someone like this. He pulls into the drive way and parks the car.

Wade turns around to face me. He had a serious look in his eyes, I feel his hand on my cheek feeling his thumb creating circles brushing my skin.

"Peter, when we leave to where ever the fuck we're going. I'm going to-"

*Knock knock knock*

I see a tall skinny man bent over the window smiling. Wade chuckles then opens the door and steps out to greet George. I also got out and went to Wade's side, I felt this jealousy overcome me. I wanted his hands off my man!

"Hey George! So this is my omega Peter the one I was telling you about."

He moves to face and smiles. I shake his hand.

"Hi I'm George an old friend of Wades."

I gave him a small friendly smile, Wade places his arm around my waist pulling me in away from George. I clench onto him feeling his strong arms hold onto me.

"Wade he is an Omega, I can't take him away from you."

He grips me tighter then chuckles a bit.

"I know I am just really protective of him."

George rolls his eyes and started to walk to his house, Wade suddenly picks me up bridal style inside the house.

"Now you two, don't fuck on the couch. I don't need your seed all over my furniture."

Wade smirks at me and throws me onto the couch, getting on top of me sucking and kissing my neck.

"Mmmmmmmm~ Ngh~!"

"God Wade give Peter a break!"

We both laugh and continued to make out on the expensive couch. George got out of the room fast when Wade grabbed my ass. Tony would be here in a couple of hours, we should start planning and working out what to do in the future.

"Wade~ we need to start ngh~"

He picks me up and places me onto his lap holding my ass, bringing me closer to his lips.

"I know baby boy~ But first we need to talk about something."

Wade had a serious look in his eyes, the look of distraught and sadness. My heart skipped a beat, I quickly got closer to him hugging his neck and laying my head on his shoulder. Wade's eyes start to water.

"Wade! What's wrong?"

His tears flow from his eyes while his grip on my strengthened. Clenching to my body, crying and kissing onto my neck.

"I-I'm s-sorry P-P-Peter, I-I j-just ugh ummmmmmmmmmm I-I have to t-tell y-you s-something..."

I kiss his soft lips trying to calm him down, wiping his tears away from his face.

"There was someone before you. Her name was Veronica, she was... ummm ugh pre-pregn-ant..."

Veronica? Was? Pregnant? Poor Wade, I am so glad I can't get pregnant. It would make Wade remember everything and I don't want Wade to get hurt again. Wade's cries made me want to cry, he never was this emotional.

"Wade, it's okay. I'm right here."

"Peter!"

Wade sobs into my chest, trying to stay strong but failing.

"Wade I love you."

He looks up to my face, our eyes meet. When I look into his eyes seeing some light in them, I could get lost in his face, his eyes all day long.

"I love you too Peter."

"You can talk to me about this anytime you want, I would love to hear every-"

Wade suddenly stood up while holding me onto me. He walks up the stairs with me on his hip, I hope he isn't mad at me.

"As long Peter..."

I look at his eyes and see the old happy Wade I knew.

"As long as you tell me about that day."

I nod.

"Okay Wade Wilson."

 _ **Unknown Pov:**_

 _It took me forever to get to this earth. I need to find him... I need to take him back to my earth and start all over again... I can;t make the same mistake twice... I just can't... I'll just end up fucking everything up... my dear boy... my baby boy... I regret everything..._

 _I miss you... Peter..._


	11. Discovered Secret

**Hi! Sorry that some chapters have been late and rushed, yeah it's getting that time in my life that I wont have much time. One day I will go back and re-edit some chapters because well some might suck ass. I want to say thank you so much for the 100 kudos and 5000 hits you guys gave me! I feel to special and I forever owe you guys! (This was on the ArchiveOurOwn site.) I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

* * *

 **Tony's Pov:**

I hop in my car, set my GPS to Peter's location and hit the peddle. I have noticed that he has moved since I last checked, which means that something is not right and maybe his secret lover is trying to hide himself away or attempting to keep his true identity a secret.

"Goddammit Peter, why do you do this to me?"

When Peter was a little boy he would crawl on the ceilings and get Steve and I caught in webs, he would giggle like crazy when Steve would play pretend and come to the rescue and save his fair maiden, ,me. He wasn't like the other kids who would fake vomit when their parents kiss, he would just giggle and smile.

As he got older, the giggling turned into blushing. Steve and I would often show affection to one another in front of Peter, to let him know that we love each other. The world has gotten worse since Thanos. People have broken apart, killed murdered and worse things that make me feel sick. I want to make sure Peter is always loved and knows it.

"Oh Peter, I love you so much. When I get there I will murder you ass!"

I drive into the drive way of my private airport, pulling in then rushing out of the car park towards the private jet that I have already prepaid this morning.

"Mr Roger-Stark your plane is ready. Mr Smith would be flying you today."

The butler escorted me into the plane and set me up on my table, the plane begins to take off. I check my phone to see if Peter moved again, he was still in LA in the same location.

*RiNG* *RING*

It was Steve.

I place the phone to my ear, feeling my hand shake and my throat slowly tickle. My palms were sweating, my knees shaking, heart pounding against my chest.

"H-Hey S-Steve."

"YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH! GET MY SON BACK HERE BY TODAY OR YOUR GETTING IT!"

He then suddenly hung up the phone, my phone slips from my hand and fall to the ground. My hand just stayed by my ear, shaking and sweating like hell. Tears fall from my eyes, I cover my face with my hands hiding the fear from my face. I didn't want to let anybody see me like this, I have to stay happy I have to stay the same I was before, I have to... for Peter...

I kick down and laid on the sofa. I wanted to just close my eyes and let the world fade away, I want to just leave all the drama and chaos, fade into a world where I am just free.

"Mr Roger-Stark, would you like a bed prepared?"

I sit up quickly, looking a little startled.

"Ummm ugh y-yeah s-sure."

He escorts me to the bedroom and I just instantly got in and got myself comfortable. The butler gave me a surprised look.

"Sir are you okay?"

I take a deep breath, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah just tired."

He left the room and I finally could get a break from my reality.

 _ **8 hours later...**_

"Mr Roger Stark you have arrived at your destination."

I shot up, startled of the sudden voice occurring. I look around and we appear to be on land in LA. Peter's destination.

"Oh shit."

I rushed out of the bed and made myself look presentable. My hair was a mess and clothes were wrinkled and covered in hair. There were bags under my eyes, red veins on the lids, I stretch my back, arms and legs.

I wanted to change but I was so rushed to get here I had no time to pack or think of what to bring. I just brushed the clothes off and straightened out my tie and walked out the room, running down the stairs rushing into the cab to get to Peter.

 _Peter baby, I am coming for you._

LA was a decent place, Peter never really enjoyed travelling. He never liked big planes or fancy expensive anything.

"Sir, where are we headed to?"

"43 lewis avenue." (Made up)

My heart pounds faster, my breathing began to get heavier and heavier by the minute. I hope he is alright, I hope he is safe.

As I was in my mind panicking about who could have Peter? What has he been doing? Why is he doing this? Why did he run away?

"Sir you are at your destination. That will be $70."

Wait what? Have I been panicking this whole time? I must of zoned out at some point. Jesus I must be tired.

"Sure can you wait for 20 minutes?"

He nods as I get out of the cab and walk to the front entrance. It was decently fancy and clean, but never something Peter would be in. The front door was quite plane and simple, I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

"Hello? Peter?"

There was no reply or anything. I giggle the door knob and... it was open... My heart drops. What if somebody got to Peter before I did? WHAT IF THAT THING FROM ANYTHING EARTH HAS HIM! I burst through the door to see nobody here. I check my phone, he is here, well his phone is.

"Peter?"

The living room was quite neat and green...

I walk around the living room studying the place, I try not to touch anything because maybe somebody kidnapped him and left a trace somewhere.

"Peter~?"

I see some stairs, I might be able to check if Peter is dead in the upstairs bathroom or something, or maybe alive... I hope so...

I take a step by step up the stairs, slowly creeping up lurking in the shadows just in case someone pops out and tries to kill me.

"Peter!"

Would yelling his name work? Would it encourage him to help me find him?

I suddenly hear a moan, not one where he is in pain but... pleasure..

"Ahhh~ Wade~!"

Oh Jesus... SHIT~!

A rush of adrenaline came over me, I sprint towards the bedroom door and smashed it open. To see a huge muscular male with horrible burnt skin on top of someone presumed to be my 15 year old son. Peter Roger-Stark.

"JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST! PETER I SWEAR TO FUCKING GOD IF THIS IS HIM I WILL MURDER YOUR FUCKING ASS!"

I see my son frantically get off the bed trying to put his clothes back on while 'Wade' was trying to cover Peter up while doing so himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Wade stands up big and tall towering over Peter and I, he had his pants on at least. He puts his arm around Peter bringing him close tightly to his chest. My protective fatherly side instantly brought out my iron hand pointing my blast straight at him.

"LET HIM GO OR I'LL BLAST YOU TO BITS!"

Peter clung on to Wade, I looked into his eyes seeing the fear and almost hatred in them. Wade suddenly points a gun at me, raising it up to my face. Peter looks up to him and tries to mouth 'no Wade please!'.

"Tony, put down your arm glowy thingy and I'll point down my gun, okay?"

I think about this fro a second, Peter is right there with him if I shot it would hit him too. Plus Wade would probably shot my as at the same time so nobody would win.

I lower my hand as he lowers his gun, Peter hugs Wade tighter as we both put down out weapons.

"Peter, this is your dad?"

He nods.

"Yeah, I didn't think he would be here this fast. Sorry."

I watch Wade rub Peter's back and kiss his cheek.

"It's okay baby-boy~"

I feel my anger coming over me again, did he just call him 'baby-boy?'. He is my baby!

"Peter, put your clothes on while I go talk to your daddy, okay?"

Wade was the first to move, he opened the door and guided me to the living room, far away from my baby. We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. I sat to the opposite of him facing his terrifying burnt ugly face.

"So Mr. Wilson. Why are you doing my 15 year old son who is a minor and illegal? You do realise that I could report you and you will go to jail right?"

I see him reach for a unicorn mug filled with already made coffee, that shit came prepared!? Was he expecting me?

"Well Mr. Tin-man, have you ever heard of true love?"

He took a sip as my jaw just drops to the floor. Doesn't he realise that Peter is only 15?! My anger was just getting out of control, this man really really gets to me.

"Are you talking about? HE IS 15?!"

He calmly moves closer to me, not breaking eye contact with me. He makes me really uncomfortable, I have this sense about him. His calmness and cocky jokes remind me of...

"Should I say, what I am?"

I gave him a confused look. What does he mean by this? Who the fuck is he?

"What could you possibly be now apart from a fucking paedophile?!"

he reaches for something in the couch. I see him pull out a red mask. Is he a villain? Part of H.Y.D.R.A?

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

Wade places his mask on, my heart skips millions of beats when I realise who he was. MOTHER FUCKING DEADPOOL!?

My mouth drops as I revision everything that we found on this criminal. I couldn't believe Peter would let this man get down on him. I was j-just s-speechless.

"PETER WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!"

I hear his footsteps racing down and coming over, he instantly jumps over to protect... HIM!? Again... speechless... My son wraps his body around Wade his back facing me, while.. KISSING HIS NECK RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!

"Peter I swear to God when you come back I will never let you leave. You do realise what you have done to us right? Steve and I are in an impossible position, you will forever be stuck at the tower, forbid to leave. You will never graduate, you will never have a family, I will make it my life to keep you in the tower."

He turns to face me slowly, tears in his eyes mouth opened with complete shock and fury. Wade looked worried when he saw Peter's eyes. Maybe I went to far... no he deserves this, he has put so much stress on Steve it is making him drink again.

"What... the... fuck... did... you... say..."

He steps off from where he was sitting on Wade and slowly walked towards me. I stand up only a couple of inches taller then he is, walk towards him right up to his face looking down.

"You... will... never... have... a... life... again."

Peter's eyes watered with his deep emotions, I could see his tiny innocent soul crumble from within. Then quickly began to fill with massive fire and rage.

"NOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN! I HOPE YOU FUCKING DIE!"

As a parent who tried to protect this child from the world around him that could take and rip him apart I felt dead. I loved Peter with all my heart and he is just a stupid boy with no morals at all. I could not believe what came out of his mouth.

A sudden smack echoed across the room, my hand slapped Peter as hard as it could. I lost control, I was too angry. I slapped him, I wanted to do more but I held back.

"Tony... WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"

Peter's words no longer hurt me, it's like I was completely numb. Like I have been through this myself. There is nothing wrong with me, there couldn't be.

"You're not my son. Get the fuck in the car or you both die."

Peter turns to Wade, I could tell by the burnt ones face that they were completely destroyed. But...I didn't care... He did this to me... how could he? I wouldn't really kill my own son... but Deadfuckup would.

Peter jumps into Wades arms clenching to his skin, crying and sobbing into his 'lover' while deadfuck sheds his tears with him. They share one last passionate kiss, Peter's arms around his neck and Deadshits around his waist.

It made me so fucking sick. Steve and I used to do that... but never mind...

I rip Peter from his 'boyfriend' and continued to shove him back to the cab.

"You know you made Steve drink again..."

Peter was just completely silent. The atmosphere wasn't the best since I have just pulled out of his relationship.

The flight home was silent, not a single word, no sound. Nothing. I didn't feel sorry for him, because he was asking for me to come get him and cause a commotion. I love him but he needs to be punished.

"Peter, you know why I am doing this to you."

Nothing, he was completely gone. Goddammit, I just wish he wasn't being like this. I guess I would have to talk to Steve about all of this.

I went to grab my phone, while dileing his number I began to have thoughts.

 _Is this really a good idea? Does he even care? What would he do to me? I hope he isn't mad... but he loves me... he won't hurt me again...right?_

I press his number, one by one. Feeling the sweat on my finger tips, my hands are shaking...

 _What is wrong with me?! Why can't I dile my husbands number? He loves me!_

I hear the phone ring for a bit, my heart skipped a beat when he picked up. My arms were shaking as I place the phone up to my ear.

"So you got him Tony?"

"Y-Yes I h-have. He is really quiet though."

I hear his breathing hitch a little. I hope he isn't going to be angry as me.

"Tony, I know you love him. Do you have somewhere we could put him?"

He isn't mad?

"Ummm yeah I do it's in my lab. A secret room to keep prisoners just in case they break out of prison."

"Hmmmmmmm."

There was a short pause... Is he mad at me? What is he going to do to Peter?

"Sure, I'll announce that Spider-man is dead."

Wait what?

"Steve what the fuck? We can't kill Spider-Man?!"

Peter instantly turned to face me, I can tell he had been crying from the tried tear stains on his cheeks. He rushed over to me and started to shake me while crying his eyes out.

"TONY PLEASE DON'T LET STEVE TELL THE WORLD THAT I'M DEAD BECAUSE I'M NOT!"

I put the phone down and cupped Peter's tearing face. I got close to him, I miss this feeling when I am with him.

"Peter, we can't let you see... Wade... I am so sorry..."

 **Peter's Pov:**

I couldn't believe that they would do this! They're just gonna take away everything from me like I am nothing! I just want to be with Wade, he is my everything!

"What the fuck!?"

I was pissed! I wanted to kill my father for this, he is not gonna get in between my love and I! I just wish Wade was here right now.

"What? I'm just gonna let a 26 year old serial killer fuck you until you cum?! FUCK NO! I swear to God you're nothing but a slut!"

"Did you just call me a slut?"

I got right up to his face, Tony was taller then me but he did shiver a little bit when I came closer to his face.

Tony suddenly shoved me to the wall of the plane, towering over me and grabbed my neck strangling.

"Peter Roger-Stark you will never see the sunlight ever again, I will make your life miserable for what you did to me! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU DID TO ME!"

I couldn't breath, he was chocking me! I try to wiggle out of his tight grip but it was no use, my father just pressed harder.

"D-D-Dad!"

He is still pressing his body against me but lets go of my neck and then putting his hands through my hair spreading my hair away from my face exposing my tears and puffy eyes.

"You should be crying. You should be begging to be alive."

Gasping and heaving in as much air as possible while trying to not cry and act like a weakling. I wish Wade was here with me right now, he would save me from this hell.

"Go on, cry for him, beg for him to come save."

I take a few deep breaths with tears falling down my cheeks.

"W-Wade!" I cry.

"SAY IT LOUDER!"

"WADE PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed his name, feeling my heart break into a million pieces, I do know that it is unrealistic that Wade could teleport into a moving plane, he doesn't even know where we are.

"He can't save you Peter, cause he doesn't love you!"

Yes he does! He loves me!

"When we get home I am going to report him for everything! He will never come back!"

Whaling in pain begging my father not to do hurt Wade, but he didn't care. His hands grip my shoulders shoving me onto the floor. I look up to face his eyes, they were filled with rage, hatred and they were... empty...

"Why?"

"Because you hurt me." He turns to the bedroom door of the plane and walked away. What the hell is going on with them? Dad was never like this, he would never touch me like that! I feel so miserable, I wanted to dream of Wade every second to make everything okay.

"Wade, I love you."

I slowly drift off into a deep sleep.

I dream about sleeping on our bed feeling his hands going up my thighs stroking my ass, turning me over onto my stomach spreading my legs apart. Drag my ass up to meet his dick and smashes into my hole, feeling him inside of me tearing up my insides with pleasure. My moans make him go crazy, moving his hands down to my penis and pumping my cock.

I enjoyed every second of his cock filling me up and my sperm spraying onto the bed. Then a sudden load bang ringed in my ears, I shot up realising that I am no longer in the plane. What room is this? I could tell this was the Stark tower but I have never seen this before.

"Hello?"

I tried to get up from the bed but I tripped over the chain falling onto my face. My feet were chained together, they chained me... why!?

"Wade, please save me... I need you... I love you..."

I struggle to get up onto the bed, I sob onto the pillow, thinking of you... my love...

 **Unknown Pov:**

I guess this was the time you were taken away. I remember that i didn't see you for 8 weeks... or 12... I don't really remember that time with you is a blur... I wish I could be with you... I want to take you with me now back to my earth to start our life together again...

I love you... don't worry... you will be safe...

Peter Wilson...


	12. Surprising Guests

**Hi guys, sorry that it;s been a long time, just got hogged up on a bunch of things at school church and home. SO MUCH TEA TO SPILL but I do also apologise for the quality and lateness. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Peter's Pov:**

It's been 6 weeks since my parents locked me in here, Wade hasn't come yet he is probably having trouble finding me since the police would be on his trail and the Avengers. I wonder how the world took the 'death' of Spider-Man... I can't really reach out to the world from here, it's just a cold, dark dungeon.

As I sat on my mattress staring at the wall, I feel my stomach turn in a million different direections, I sprint to the bathroom. Kneeling down over the toilet ball, vomiting and coughing my last meal out. The conditions in here suck ass, I rarely ever get food, Bruce keeps giving me this injection in my arm every month or so. I don't really know what happens after these injections but he always told me that everything is alright.

"I...love...you...Wade..."

I tell myself this everyday, one day I will see him again. I will always love him, no matter what the fuck they do to me.

"*cough* Why are you *cough* doing this *cough* dad?"

I can't believe he would go this far to make sure I am never seen again. He doesn't care what hell he is putting me through, my ankles are swollen, my head aches are killing me, all the food they are giving me is disgusting and I am pretty sure that my stomach is swelling up too.

"Peter. It's time for dinner."

At this moment in time I wasn't too hungry, but I need to eat to stay alive. I drag myself towards the door where I could just see the new plate of food. Chicken and pickles. Shit...

"Bruce... what is going on? *cough* Please...help...me..."

I knew he was behind that door listening to my coughs, pants and words begging him to help me somehow.

"Peter you know I can't."

I got up to my knees and started to crawl, I pick up the food and ate the chicken and pickles. I hated the chicken but loved the pickles.

"Peter, it's time again."

Another needle...great...

"Okay, I'll get onto the bed."

I stumble myself onto the bed, I almost fell over but was caught by Bruce. Wow, he was fast... am I okay?

"Now just lay down now okay, this won't hurt that much."

I feel it enter my skin, realising the liquid into my veins slowly taking it's effect. This time... was different, I feel my stomach burn and liquid running down my legs. I clench Bruce's arm squeezing the shit out of it while screaming and crying.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!? PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Tears stream down my cheeks my voice was begging to fade from all the pain that was forming.

Then suddenly it stopped, my stomach begin to swell again and Bruce was speachless.

"Tony, project ybabtroba101 is a fail... Peter I am so sorry."

What the fuck is going on? What is that? I have no idea what those letter and numbers mean, the pain is starting to get better but I feel so sick right now.

Please Wade come for me!

 **Unknown Pov:**

I count down the minutes from my watch to the correct time I need it to be, so I could finally see you my baby. It needs to be right, I hope I don't scare you... I hate scaring you..

I have no idea how this earth works but based on what Tony told me this one is the most acurate thing to ours. I could just see you there, staring to the wall with tears in your eyes. I'm so sorry that they put you through that, but it would never work. It didn't in our earth...

I imagine myself there, and boom... I see you in your bed. Crying...

"Peter..."

Your face filled with fear, turned towards me and began crying.

"W-Who a-are y-you?"

You're so scared... I know I would look different to the Wade you know here but it is still me... just with better skin... and hair...

"I'm the person who breached here, I am here for you... Peter Wilson..."

"What the fuck? What do you mean by... Peter Wilson..."

I walk towards your bed, kneeling beside your defenceless state. Brushing your hair with my finger tips, wiping your tears.

"I am from another earth and it's a lot like yours, but with minor differences. In my earth Tony is completely okay with you and I, the press isn't of coerce but the main thing is... in that earth we're married with children."

You went silent for awhile, then went full blast out Peter mode where you just talk super fast.

" **Whatthefuckinghelldoyoumeanmarried?children?Waitaseconddoesthishavetodowiththeotherearthtypeofshitofwhatot?** "

I take a deep breath, leaned in and kissed your lips. I haven't kissed you for years, your lips still taste the same as they were 13 years ago. They felt soft, you didn't respond as I would like though. I feel your hands hitting and scratching on my back, but I didn't care. I needed you so bad right now, even though your silent screams became louder and louder.

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

You teeth bite down on my lips trying to break away from me. Peter eventually broke away from me and kicked me in the stomach which made me fall over on to my back.

"Peter! What's wrong?"

He steps up from the bed falling back to the wall, looking frightened and afraid. His breathing was increasing by the second, I didn't mean to hurt him or scare him. I just miss him so much...

"Peter, on my earth you are dead. I just miss you so much."

Peter's eyes watered, his knees were trembling and his hairs were sticking up. I didn't mean to terrify him, shit this plan is going to shit.

"What...did...you...mean...by...another...earth..."

"In this univerce there are other earths, 18 to be exact. I am from earth 13, I came here to bring you back to my earth."

I miss him so much, I just need his body and his love.

"I am not going with you, it would mess up everything. I know that you miss me and haven't seen me in years but I am pretty sure that I wouldn't want you to go break barriers and breaches to get another me to replace the old one. The Wade I know wouldn't do that!"

Jesus shit this one is a little annoying, but better then the others. I swear to God though if he mentions his other Wade I will break his legs and force him to come back to me.

"Peter do not mention that Wade with me."

The plan was origanly to just wait until next month to for the other dose of drugs they were going to give him, but I just couldn't wait any longer. He is mine.

"Who the fuck are you? Why are you taking me?"

Such a poor little boy, I know he is only 15 but he will do. Our kids are only 10 and 11 but it can't be that bad. They will understand.

"I'm your husband and I need you. You are mine."

 **Peter's Pov:**

I knew what was going to happen the moment he said that I was his and that the earth 13 me was dead that I was a complete goner.

What the fuck am I going to do? All I want it 'my' Wade. I need him right now.

"The dead Peter is your husband, I'm sorry that 'I' died but you can't just take people from different earths and then pretend nothing happened! PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I should never of said that, he instantly pinned me against the wall sucking on my neck while trying to get his hands down my pants. I begged him to stop over and over again but he was really pesistant.

"Please stop!"

As he continues to suck and kiss my neck alarms start to ring, I hear some yelling and my dads suit sprinting towards my door.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SON!"

As he shots for Earth 13 Wade, he disappears. I duck away from the explosion which causes a giant hole to form.

"PETER!"

Tony rushes towards me and pulls me into a tight hug. His fingers went through my hair pulling it back away from my face. Exposing my tears and bruises.

"Peter, I'm so sorry."

With a simple jab in my neck and pain, numbness fill my body. I feel my body fall onto my father, seeing blurry visions... it looks like some kind of explosion, fire...chaos to be more specific.

"PETER! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Who is that? It sounds like Wade? What the fuck is this?

"I LOVE YOU!"

There were lights...screams and...and...and...blood?

Then slowly...everything went black...

2 weeks later...

It's been ages... a new cell... which by the way was a little better but... Wade isn't here... My stomach a little bigger, my symptoms are a little worse since the incident with earth 13 Wade.

I can't believe that it could get any worse then this... all I want is to just stop...all of this...

*Bang* *Bang*

What the fuck was that?


	13. Mission Impossible

**Wade's Pov: (Earth 1)**

My dear Peter has been taken away from me, my only lover! For the past 6-8 weeks I have been running from the Avengers, the police, reporters and just everyone I know. Chasing after me, calling me a pedophile and claiming that I raped him, got Peter pregnant and just killed him afterwards because he was pregnant.

I can't believe they would do that, I know that Peter is still alive. I made love to that boy, I could never just abandon him! Tin-man and Captain are going to ruin him, turn my lovely boy into a monster! I just can't deal with their evilness up my baby boys ass!

I've been on the run, with voices screaming in my head telling me that this was all wrong, I shouldn't be liking this boy. Something, just gravitates me towards his hot muscly body. I just can't help myself... I need Peter...

*ring ring*

I pick up the phone wondering who the fuck is calling me and how the f did they know my number... I shouldn't pick it up... It could be S.H.E.I.L.D or even worse... Tony...

*ring ring*

You know it might as well be Petey desperately trying to call me and has his location... well fuck it what more do I have to lose.

"Hello? Peter? Is that you? HELLO?!"

The voice just chuckled and whispered.

"Nah man, we ugh heard about your situation and wanted to-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD PETER THE HUMAN?!"

I was so fucking shock my weave just flew 10000 miles west. It was team x finally coming to save my ass. YAYYAAYYAYYAYAYY!

"Yeah, ummmmmmm I just saw your wanted poster on the internet and around the place so I ugh I mean we ugh wanted to come and help you out. Save your boy and get you two to safety."

This truly, melts my heart... my poor dead black heart...

"FUCKING FINALLY!"

I am going to get you back Petey just you wait!

 **Peter's Pov:**

I hear gunshots echoing the halls, people screaming alarms going off. I am so fucking confused to what to fuck is going on, my only hope is that I could possibly escape.

"PETER!?"

That voice, I recognize it... I missed it so much while being stuck here. Could it be? No... it can't be... can it be my beloved?

"WADE!"

"PETER!"

It is him! I instantly got up and rush to the door trying my best to open it. I could hear him coming towards it, I bang it over and over again until I see his feet at the door.

"WADE?!"

"PETER! Hold on I will blow up the door! Stay back!"

I do as he says, backing against the further-est wall I could find. Then BOOM! The door comes crashing down and there appears my lover.

He comes bursting through the smoke and crashes his juicy lips onto mine. I feel his wet sliver running down my neck, his arm around me tight making me feel sick.

Wade picked that up and realized that something wasn't quite right.

"Petey?"

Wade gave me a concerning look while rubbing my stomach. It felt quite big for some reason, I have no clue to why.

"I just feel really sick..."

I fall into his arms, his nice muscularly arms. I just completely felt like shit.

 **Wade's Pov:**

As soon as I saw his body I knew that it was a reality. Peter was pregnant. I have no idea how he doesn't know it, maybe it's those drugs their giving him. I barley see the label, but my heart still drops when I realized what it mean't.

Tony and Steve knew Peter is pregnant, so they are drugging him to get rid of the baby...

I know that they can't since my incredible self healing, powers must have a hand in that.

"Peter baby, you're sick because you are pregnant..."

I will never forget his face, full of joy, fear and just confused.

"Wait but... that's impossible, my father said that I could never!"

I knew he didn't really care that his fathers Tony and Steve lied to him. It was already a habit in the family, to lie and not trust on another. His hands went over his belly, feeling the smoveness of the bump. I kiss his soft lips feeling his smile pressing against me.

"Peter, were going to have a baby!"

 **Hey guys, I know I know. Gurl, wtf happened to you? Well a lot of bullshit and family dramas that caused me to lose interest and become depressed and all the shit. You could guess what, but I am glad to say that I am back and ready to write! so don't judge me...pls I know I was one for 3-4 months I AM SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!**


End file.
